


Facts, Questions and Answers of the Pack Universe

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Pack Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: World Building-the Packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated: 10/30/2017</p><p>A look at the universe of the Packs, it covers terminology, the Gods and Goddess, and any questions I have been asked several times.</p><p>As always any comments are appreciated and I will answer any questions posted as best as I can.</p><p>Also, as the world continues to grow, information will be updated despite the fact that it says it is complete.</p><p>By the by, if anyone ever decides that they want to play in this universe, feel free just post a link to it somewhere in the comments section for this little informational so I can give it a read. Not that I actually expect that but hey. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where I will track the changes to the rest of this.

## Timeline of Stories

Story ( Beginning - Ending Dates ) ( Status ) ( Overview )

 **Watson Pack**  
Stories about the Watson Pack and its members, some overlap with other sub-series and will be listed in both

  * **Formation** ( April 3, 2000 - Fall 2001 ) ( Done ) ( Forming of military pack )
  * **Fury** ( October 2009 - December 2009 ) ( Not posted ) ( Military pack leaving the military )
  * **Seeking** ( January 2010 - ? ) ( In Progress ) (John  & Sherlock, and the Watson Pack figuring things out)
  * **Unusual Healing** ( July 25, 2011 - July 26, 2011 ) (Done) ( Sherlock, John,  & Eric. Takes place in the space between chapters 71 and 72 of Seeking )
  * **Letters for John** ( December 12, 2011 - November 28, 2012 ) (Done ) ( Sherlock's letters while he is traveling )
  * **Jackal Sister** ( April 20, 2012 - April 21, 2012 ) ( Done ) ( Its the situation between Sofia, Madeline, and their cousin Andy )
  * **Punishment** ( November 29, 2012) ( Done ) ( Jim managed to escape dying on the roof of Bart's by sacrificing his twin, now it is his turn. )
  * **Trial & Error ** ( July 2011 - ?) ( In Progress ) ( Eric & Jace, Charlotte & Aidan)
  * **Adjustments** ( March 19, 2012 - April 25, 2013 ) ( Done ) (Mycroft  & Greg figure out their relationship)
  * **Unexpected Relations** ( July 27, 2012 ) ( Done ) (Eric discovers more family )
  * **Epiphany** ( December 4th, 2012 ) ( Done ) (Alexei has some things to think about )
  * **Chastised** ( December 20, 2012 ) (Done ) ( Sandra Watson is the Watson Pack historian and is not happy with something she discovered. )
  * ****Smirk**** ( February 10, 2013 ) ( Done ) ( Jace is asked to help with Eric's molt )
  * **Self Defense** ( May 20, 2013 ) ( Done ) (She's always liked watching the military pack practice and train together, so she is excited when they invite her to train with them )
  * ****Computer Techs**** ( June 10, 2013) ( Done ) ( John  & Sherlock, James & Q )
  * **Summoned to Hunt** ( May 14, 2014 ) (Done ) ( Eric is summoned to deal with a situation )
  * **Decisions and Declarations** ( June 20, 2015 - June 21, 2015 ) ( Done ) ( Eric visits the Shadow Realm court after a tracking situation )
  * **First Pup** ( 2017 - 2017 ) ( Done) ( Eric  & Jace's birth of their first child )
  * **Complexity** (2017 - ?) ( Not Posted ) ( Madeline meeting and developing relationship with her potential bondmate )
  * **Ordeal** (2022 - ?) ( Not Posted ) ( Sofia going through her ordeal to become a Blessed Tracker )



**Holmes Brothers**  
Stories about the Holmes brothers, either together or seperate, some overlap with other sub-series and will be listed in both

  * **Letters for John** ( December 12, 2011 - November 28, 2012 ) (Done ) ( Sherlock's letters while he is traveling )
  * **Adjustments** ( March 19, 2012 - April 25, 2013 ) ( Done ) (Mycroft  & Greg figure out their relationship)
  * **Computer Techs** ( June 10, 2013) ( Done ) ( John  & Sherlock, James & Q )



** Lestrade Sisters**  
Stories about the Lestrade sisters, either together or seperate, some overlap with other sub-series and will be listed in both

  * **Trial & Error ** ( July 2011 - ?) ( In Progress ) ( Eric & Jace, Charlotte & Aidan)
  * **Jackal Sister** ( April 20, 2012 - April 21, 2012 ) ( Done ) ( Its the situation between Sofia, Madeline, and their cousin Andy )
  * **Self Defense** ( May 20, 2013 ) ( Done ) (She's always liked watching the military pack practice and train together, so she is excited when they invite her to train with them )
  * **Complexity** (2017 - ?) ( Not Posted ) ( Madeline meeting and developing relationship with her potential bondmate )
  * **Ordeal** (2012 - ?) ( Not Posted ) ( Sofia going through her ordeal to become a Blessed Tracker )



**Heroes Pack**  
Stories about the Marvel Verse Heroes from around the world, some overlap with other sub-series and will be listed in both

  * **Summoned to Hunt** ( May 2014 - May 2014 ) (Done ) ( Eric is summoned to deal with a situation )
  * **Healing** (February 2015 - ? ) ( In Progress ) (Peter  & Wade, Steve & Bucky, Bucky & Wade, dealing with situations and adapting to a new life)
  * **Decisions and Declarations** ( June 20, 2015 - June 21, 2015 ) ( Done ) ( Eric visits the Shadow Realm court after a tracking situation )



## Chapter Updates

**Pantheon Updates **

10-30-2014: Added species groups: Armadillo, Arctic Fox, Barn Owls, Box Turtle, Desert Tortoise, Lynx, Pelican, and Small Cats.

10-30-2014: Updated Emberan and Iyora's titles

11-6-2014: Added species groups: Puma, Poison Dart Frog, Short Crested Coquettes, Mexican Garter Snakes, Boa Constrictor, Black-footed Ferrets, Desert Night Snake, Burrowing Owl, Raccoon

**Terminology Updates**

10-16-2014: Updated the terminology to be alphabetical

10-16-2014: Added: Delta, Epsilon, Eta, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega, Pup, Gamma

12-05-2014: Added: Blessing Mark, Dawn Mark, Dusk Mark, Earth Mark, Fire Mark, Shadow Mark, Water Mark, Wind Mark

1-17-2015: Added: Clan

10-31-2017: Updated Old Laws

**The Children Situation**

1-26-2015: Added Gene Types

**Gifts and Abilities Updates**

10-30-2014: Updated to be alphabetical

12-05-2014: Added True Sight, True Sound

1-05-2015: Added Tracker-sight

**The Shifter Species Racial Norms updates**

10-30-2014: Added: Box Turtles

3-8-2015: Added: Armadillos, Black-footed Ferrets, Boa Constrictor, Burrowing Owls, Coyotes, Crows, Desert Night Snakes, Desert Tortoise, Dolphins, Field Mice, Foxes, Mexican Garter Snakes, Mountain Bluebird, Peregrine Falcons, Poison Dart Frogs, Puma, Raccoons, and Short Crested Coquettes

**Flower Meanings Updates**

11-16-2014: Reorder to Alphabetical

11-16-2014: Added Plants: Agapanthus, Alliums, Aloe, Alstroemeria, Angelica, Arborvitae, Astilbe, Basil, Bay, Black-eyed Susan, Bouvardia, Caladium, Camellia (general), Campanula, Chives, Chrysanthemum (general), Clover, Coral Bell, Coriander, Cumin, Dill, Dogwood, Edelweiss, Fennel, Freesia, Galax, Geranium Ivy, Geranium (oak-leaved), Goldenrod, Heliotrope, Hollyhock, Honeysuckle, Horehound, Hyssop, Jasmine (white), Lady's-mantle, Larkspur, Lavender, Lemon balm, Lilac, Marjoram, Mint, Morning glory, Oak, Orchid (cattleya), Oregano, Pansy, Parsley, Peach Blossom, Queen Anne Lace, Quince, Ranunculus, Rose (Dark Pink), Rose (Lavender), Rose (Orange), Rose (Pale Pink), Rose (Pale Peach), Rose (Peach), Rosemary, Rue, Sage, Salvia (blue), Salvia (red), Savory, Sorrel, Southernwood, Spirea, Star of Bethlehem, Statice, Sunflower, Sweet Basil, Sweet William, Sweet woodruff, Tansy, Tarragon, Thyme, Valerian, Violet (White), Water Lily, Weeping Willow, Wheat, Willow, Yarrow

11-16-2014: Added Sections: Color Bouquet Meaning, Birth Month Flowers

11-16-2014: Updated Plants: Aster, Azalea, Bachelor Button, Crocus, Forsythia, Gladioli, Holly, Hyacinth (General), Iris, Ivy, Magnolia, Monkhood, Myrtle, Nasturtium, Orange Blossom, Peony, Pine, Poppy (Red), Rose (Pink), Rose (red), Rose (Yellow), Stock, Sweet Pea, Tulip (Yellow), Violet, Violet (blue)

**Watson Pack Members Updates**

10-30-2014: Added Kaela Miyu Arden, Loren, Mycroft Holmes

7-19-2015: Reformatted the entire page, divided up the Watson Pack by sub-packs and put them in alphabetical order. Add over 40 names and details

10-31-2017: Reorganized entries. Added Donna Nolen, Robert Nolen, Rupert Nolen, Michael Wood

**Rituals and Ceremonies**

12-04-2014: Added Ceremony of Acceptance

12-13-2014: Added: Reflection Calling, Day of Seeds, Dusk Awakening, Harvest Flame, Knowledge Seeking, Dawn Awakening

**Detailed Timeline**

5-25-2016: Posted, it included 202 chapters or one-shots

10-30-2016: Added another 19 chapters


	2. the Pantheon

## Verhaiya

 **Titles** : Shadow Mistress, Healing Lady, Time Keeper, First Mother, All Sight

 **Element** : Void

 **Domains** : Void (all elements), Medicine, Healing, Life, Death, Time, Creation, Decay, Destruction, Magic, Psionics, Balance, Pact, Pestilence, Fate, Shadows

 **Primary Species** : Cobra’s (black being considered her Chosen)

 **Other Species** : Crows, Otters, Coral snakes, European Adders, Small Cats, Boa Constrictor, Raccoons

She is the mother of the gods and goddess. Of the Shifter and Gifted Pantheon she is the only one who is always aware and active in the world still. She likes to keep an eye on those who worship her and her children. Often times she will awaken gifts if she sees something in a person’s future that gift might be useful. She is the one who determines what bondgift a person develops usually

When a request is made that requires a price, hers are the most varied depending on the person asking and what they are asking. She is known for her prices always being something that requires sacrifice in some way, shape, or form.

Her favored domain within the Divine Realms is her personal court, a massive city complex where all races are welcome in their afterlife. In the heart of it is the marble tower, in the shape of a spiral with different levels dedicated to different purposes.

When in the realm of shifters she has three forms that she prefers. The first is of a slender female black cobra with long curly obsidian hair, silver eyes, and pale ivory skin. The second is of an older gifted woman with graying hair, milky blind white eyes, and weathered skin. Her third form is that of a child of unidentifiable species with black eyes with silver pupils, porcelain skin, and short white hair. 

She does not have any holy days dedicated purely to her, instead she is acknowledge at some point during all other holy days

oOo

## Iyora

 **Titles** : Dusk Daughter, Moonlight Lady, Mistress of Vengeance

 **Element** : Darkness,

 **Domains** : Darkness, Night, Moon, Stars, Astronomy, Mysticism, Suffering, Wrath, Domination, Retribution, Dreams & Nightmares, Madness & Liberation, Exorcism

 **Primary Species** : Jackals (particularly black jackals)

 **Other Species** : Sharks, Hyenas, Arctic Fox

Twin of Emberan. With her twin, she decides who a person is bondmate is, often times a person who has the more neutral traits of the shifters. She is not evil per say, but she is not good, she’s true neutral. Despite the fact she is one of the ones who selects bondmates she is the most indifferent goddess in the pantheon when it comes to those who worship her and that she has created. However, she is also a very traditional person believing that true traditions have purpose.

Normally only those who are desperate will ask her for assistance because her prices are always considered too high to pay. 

Her realm within the Divine Realm is always night, it is said that those who are condemned end up in her domain where they stay until they have faced punishment for all crimes they have committee and not balanced with. At the heart of her realm is a massive fortress where the courts of the damned are held and punishment determined. Those who try to avoid their punishment have to deal directly with her, and she is the most unforgiving of the Old Gods 

She always appears to be the ethereal with ivory skin, a curvy body, silvery-gold blonde hair, and dark blue nearly black eyes that look like they have stars in them. 

Celebrated at the summer and winter solstices. 

oOo

## Emberan

 **Titles** : Dawn Son, Sun Lord

 **Element** : Light

 **Domains** : Light, Day, Deserts, Sun, Law, Order, Purification, Protection, Truth, Renewal

 **Primary** **Species** : Bears (particularly brown bears)

 **Other** **Species** : Armadillo, Desert Night Snake, Burrowing Owl,

Twin of Iyora. With his twin he decides who a person’s bondmate is, often times selecting the mate with the more positive shifter traits. He feels too much for the shorter lived races and avoids dealing with them except for his brief looks into time to see who would make a good bondmate. 

Like his twin, he is rarely asked for assistance because the prices are always more than most are willing to pay.

Within the Divine Realms, his realm is a desert with various oases scattered throughout it, each one has a variety of wildlife and flora of rarity. He moves from oasis to oasis using the pools within each to watch the lives of those who’s bondmate he has to select in order to find the best one for them. 

When he appears he is a tall, solid man with golden hair and bright eyes, he always appears sun kissed. Depending on where he is determines what style of hair and facial hair he has. 

Celebrated at the winter and summer solstices.

oOo

## Ayanuh

 **Titles** : Wind Keeper, Storm Bringer

 **Element** : Wind/Air

 **Domains** : Wind/Air, Creative Arts, Artifice, Secrets, Innate Knowledge, Understanding, & Wisdom, Storms, Weather, Sky, Trickery, Luck, Joy, Illusion, Charm

 **Primary Species** : Falcons (particularly white gryfalcons)

 **Other Species** : Mice, Bluebirds, Eagle Owl, Barn Owls, Short Crested Coquettes, 

She is a creative person who loves to learn, after the Shadow Mistress, she is the second most common to view and affect the human world. Depending on her mood she is either very playful and enjoys to make things or she is very studious and solemn as she learns. 

Those who wish to learn tend to pray to her for guidance while those who are making things pray to her for inspiration. However she is rarely directly asked for anything by her followers because she promotes growth through trial and error. It is common for those who follow her to have a small shrine to her in their homes where they leave little offerings of art supplies or written knowledge (such as books or poems). 

A massive citadel that spans several high mountains within the Divine Realm is her home, with the mountains being her domain. Depending on which part of the citadel a person is in is whether it is a massive library, a studio, or a museum. Any who wish to learn and can enter the Divine Realms are welcome, however the journey is not easy to reflect the idea that acquiring knowledge and understanding should not be simple. 

When she travels among humans she tends to give off the scent of a bluebird while her coloring and build changes depending on her purpose in being within the human world. 

Celebrated at the Samhain

oOo

## Cydrianah

 **Titles** : Sea Mistress, Deep Waters, Reflective Sight

 **Element** : Water

 **Domains** : Water, Peace, Ice, Water Life, Destiny, Vision, Sight, Oracles, Oceans, History, Education, Academic Knowledge, Understanding, & Wisdom, Meditation, Runes, Planning

 **Primary Species** : Seals (particularly ribbon seals)

 **Other Species** : Dolphins, Whales, Penguins, Box Turtles, Pelican, Mexican Garter Snakes,

The quietest of the pantheon, she prefers to spend her time in reflection. While she is not a goddess of time, her ability to See within time makes her a favorite of those have the vision gifts. It is not uncommon for her to spend days staring deep within the black waters of her reflection pool. Often she records those visions that she has in rune stones that can be activated to play like movies. 

As a general rule she does not interact with any of the non-immortals or other Old Gods, no one can recall the last time she actually answered a prayer, though she does occasionally send visions during times of need. 

Her realm is a vast ocean with different parts reflecting the various types of oceans. In the center of the oceans is her vast palace that goes from the ground level to high above the water. It is often called the Tower of Reflection because many come here to learn of the Seers ways, though like her sister she believes the journey there should be a learning experience. 

Long blue hair is worn in a thick braid (Future Seeing), free flowing (Present Seeing), or many decorative braids (Past Seeing), her skin is blue tinged and seems see through, and her eyes are reflect blue-green like pools of still water. 

Celebrated at the spring equinox

oOo

## Phuryphaen

 **Titles** : Flame Lord, Fiery One,

 **Element** : Fire

 **Domains** : Fire, Heat, Volcanoes, Speed, Passion, Celerity, Chaos, Competition, Pleasure, Glory, Travel, Heraldry, Feasting

 **Primary Species** : Cheetah

 **Other Species** : Leopards, Golden Eagle, Desert Tortoise 

A passionate creature, he spends a lot of time trying to woo the various people that he encounters to have any sort of relation with him. He is the most carefree of the Old Gods but prefers to spend his time within the Divine Realm where the population is immortal or already dead rather than around people who can be killed. 

Those who are competing often pray for his blessing but he is not asked for anything as a rule. Occasionally he is prayed to by those who wish to feud and want luck during so, but he asks for massively high costs and there is no guarantee a person will get what they want so he is rarely asked. 

His realm within the Divine Realm is one of heat and fire, often times being compared to being within a never ending volcano except for at the various villas he has placed in warm, rocky areas with special fire plants around them. 

On the rare occasions he is in the human realm he appears to be a lithe man in his prime with amber colored eyes, an easy smile, and shorter ginger hair. 

Celebrated at the fall equinox

oOo

## Thalon

 **Titles** : Earth Lord, Divine Warrior

 **Element** : Earth

 **Domains** : Earth, Stone, Plants, Animals, Caverns, Community, Cities, Family, Trade & Commerce, Courage, Metals, Endurance, Force, Stability, Warriors, War

 **Primary Species** : Wolf (primary timber wolf)

 **Other Species** : Lion, Fox, Coyote, Lynx, Puma, Poison Dart Frog, Black-footed Ferrets,

A steady man who likes to take the long view when considering what to actions to take in nearly everything. He spends his time gardening no matter which plane he is on, though what he considers a garden others might consider elaborate forests, jungles, or swamps. Despite the fact he is very nature oriented, he is also very family and community oriented as well so he is just as likely to be in the middle of a large gathering as well. 

It is moderately common for families to have small shrines to him in their gardens where they may tend a rare plant or keep animal feeders for offerings. Often times he is asked to protect the home and the family that lives within. Despite that, he is rarely asked for anything directly as his costs are very erratic and cause many to not wish to incur them. 

His is the largest realm within the Divine realm besides that of the Shadow Mistress, it includes a wide variety of locals including dense jungles, sparse alpine forests, rolling grasslands, lush bayous, and everything in the middle. His realm has several different villages set up within each area. He accepts any who wishes to live a simpler life between nature and person, or those who wish to live with their families always. 

He is a big brute of a man with unruly brown hair, merry hazel eyes, rich tan skin, and a tendency to wear simple clothing. 

Celebrated at the Beltane


	3. Terminology

**Alpha** : also called Elder, they are the person leading the shifter clan. It is common for them to have the alpha gift or be elites. Depending on the clan is how they come to be the leader and what their role within it is. Often times they run the business side of the pack and any formalities, along with the packs defenses, and traditions.

 **Alpha-second** : also called the Elder-second, they are the alpha's mate, they tend to run the domestic side of the pack including education and making sure that all pack members have what they need to survive.

 **Beta** : also called Senior, they assist the alpha however is needed as the second in command.

 **Blessing Mark** : a mark from one of the Old Gods, depending on the type of blessing is where it is and what it looks like.

 **Bloodseal** : the bloodoath taken by all record keepers which binds them to truth only, it is accepted and enforced by the Wind Keeper.

 **Bondbrother** : a male sibling, can either belong to an entire bondfamily or be the ties between to people who have sworn to each other

 **Bondfamily** : an adoptive family not originally related by blood. Can either be a traditional family design or be unique in design depending on the people within it.

 **Bondfather** : the male bondparent

 **Bondgift** : the special ability that a person develops after finding their bondmate, it differs from person to person.

 **Bondmark** : the mark that appears during formal bonding. The most common bondmark is that of the bondmate mark which appears on the person’s dominate wrist, however it is also common for there to be bondmarks for pack (back of neck), family (side of neck below ear), shifter species (lower back of neck), and primary gift (top back of neck). Pack, species, and gift marks are all predetermined, family marks vary slightly depending on which line a person belongs to or how closely they are related.

 **Bondmate** : effectively a soulmate, all bondmates have a mark on their dominate wrist that matches the one on their partner. Every shifter is born with two bondmates, one male and one female. It is possible for the Shadow Mistress or one of four elemental deities (though very rare) to select a third bondmate for a person is they feel that there is a better match out there. It is considered the most important of bonds because it cannot be faked or replicated without one of the Old Gods direct influence.

 **Bondmother** : the female bondparent

 **Bondparent** : an adoptive parent who is bonded to their new child or children, this often includes an energy share and small cut for blood sharing in order to create the bond. It is often one of the strongest bonds felt.

 **Bondsibling** : a gender neutral or one who identifies with both sibling, can either belong to an entire bondfamily or be the ties between to people who have sworn to each other

 **Bondsister** : a female sibling, can either belong to an entire bondfamily or be the ties between to people who have sworn to each other

 **Chi** : these are the people who intentionally try to amuse others, the packs jester or comedian, and often work in entertainment fields.

 **Clan** : the universal name for the shifter families and extended families. Common name types are: packs (canine types), prides (feline types), dens (serpent types), band (land mammal types), burrow (amphibian types), coop (large carnivore bird types), flight (omnivores bird types), aerie (herbivore types), nest (small omnivore types), coterie (ferret & weasel types), pods (water shifter types), court (social animal types), warren (social animal types). These are not set rules, and sometimes a group that normally has one common title, will have a different one. For instance Casilda Mountain Bluebird Nest would normally be called a Flight.

 **Dawn Mark** : a type of Blessing Mark from the Dawn Son, they nearly always include sunburst shapes, often white and yellows in colorings.

 **Delta** : those who run messages between the packs, it is common to see them working in jobs that require running messages.

 **Dusk Mark** : a type of Blessing Mark from the Dusk Daughter, they nearly always include a crescent moon shape, often blacks and dark greys in coloring.

 **Earth Mark** : a type of Blessing Mark from the Earth Lord, they tend to include layered spheres, often browns and golds.

 **Elite** : these are those who's animal forms are dire versions, making them larger, faster, and smarter than others. For instance a normal wolf is the size of a house dog, an elite wolf is the size of a draft horse.

 **Epsilon** : the guardian of a pack, their purpose is the defense of the entire pack, though many are sworn in defense of a particular person, often times one of the healers. It is common for them to have been Trackers prior to mating or choosing to become a guardian.

 **Eta** : warriors, those who are trained as fighters, they are not often sworn to the defense of one person but to the defense of the entire pack, they often lack any special abilities past their fighting talents.

 **Fire Mark** : a type of Blessing Mark from the Flame Lord, they tend to include sharp lines and jagged edges, often red, orange, and yellow in coloring.

 **Gamma** : advisor or trusted council, often an older or more knowledgeable person, it is common for the gammas of a pack to have once been alphas/elders, betas/seniors, or retired nu.

 **Gifted** : a human like race with innate psionics and magic

 **Gifted-child** : a person with gifted parents or a gifted parent but lacks all abilities. They carry the gene however so they could have a full gifted child. It is not uncommon for a persons family to believe themselves human only to discover they are not when a child develops the gifts.

 **Hunter** : a person who feels that they must hunt and kill members of one of the other races, they are not accepted by the Old Gods and are often hunted by Trackers.

 **Immortal** : a child of one of the Old Gods and a non-godly parent. They are effectively demi-gods.

 **Iota** : also called a healer, they are a healer who is able to mend many physical injuries or defects. They often find jobs in a medical profession such as doctors, surgeons, or other caregivers depending on how strong of a healer they are. It is also common for lower level iotas to take jobs that deal with animal medicine as well.

 **Kappa** : head of the pack law enforcement within larger packs, this role can also go to the Nu, depending on the pack type.

 **Lambda** : law keepers of some type within the pack, int he human world they often work as police officers, lawyers, and other legal related positions.

 **Magic** : the ability to use energy to cause various effects, it is very rare currently, and normally only seen in immortals

 **Mu** : these are the pack mediators, they often work jobs that bring conflict to an end.

 **Nu** : spymasters, their entire purpose to collect and understand data regarding their pack and anything that has to deal with it. They can also run pack law enforcement if there is not is not a kappa in the pack.

 **Old Gods** : the pantheon, it is made up of the seven oldest gods and goddess.

 **Old Laws** : the laws which the Old Gods have declared as truth, if they are broken, the penalty is often death. They include:

  * Do Not Grossly Misuse Gifts (including using them on unaffiliated humans, hunting another for the pleasure of it, or using the gifts to commit either a Physical Sin or Blood Sin)
  * Do Not Commit Physical Sin (defined as murder, rape, or pointless torture)
  * Do Not Commit Blood Sins (defined as murder, rape, incest, or corruption of gifts)
  * Break Not the Bonds (defined as harming a person through any type of bond. This is qualified as a form of abuse, depending on the severity is whether it results in death or not. This is also qualified as an outsider causing damage to a bond) 



**Omega** : the lowest member of a pack, they are just about outcasts and nearly without a pack. This is not a role that every pack has depending on how the pack is run.

 **Omicron** : also called mindhealer, they are the ones who are able to help a person's mind and psyche get over damage done. It is common for them to find jobs in the social science fields.

 **Pi** : therapists, they often find jobs in the social sciences, unlike the omicron, they lack the mindhealing gift or it is only very minor.

 **Phi** : these are the people who prefer to be care givers, whether to children or elders matter not. Their purpose is tending to those who cannot yet or no longer tend to themselves. They recieve a great deal of training before being allowed the care of pack pups or elders.

 **Psi** : a regular pack member without specialized training, the common person, often working the labors jobs.

 **Psionics** : special abilities and gifts that are controlled by a person’s mind, including the talents humans call ESP or psychokinesis

 **Pup** : anyone from the age of newborn to twenty, though some pups are declared adults when they are between sixteen to twenty for showing that they are ready to take on adult responsibilities. Also called nestling or hatchling.

 **Record Keeper** : a clan member who's purpose within the pack is to keep track of the lineage, bloodlines, and histories of a clan. They are bloodsealed, so that they record only the truth of the clan, no matter what the truth is. It is very common for them to be Remembrancers so they may observe events as they occurred in order to record that along with what they may have seen themselves.

 **Rho** : these are the people who work as secretaries, book keepers, and other types of paperwork, often working with another member of the pack.

 **Shadow Mark** : a Blessing Mark from the Shadow Mistress, they tend to include spirals and mixed shapes, often greys, black, and whites in coloring.

 **Shifter** : any person able to turn into an animal. The animal forms are always omnivores or carnivores. Besides being shapeshifters, they are also often able to use a special ability that is psionic in nature

 **Shifter-child** : a person who has shifter parents or a shifter parent but cannot shift, they carry the shifter gene however and can have a full shifter child.

 **Sigma** : these are the teachers within the pack, no matter what age they teach, they are all considered of equal rank, though often given respect according to how long they have been teaching and how well they are able to teach.

 **Tau** : these are spies, rogues, and thieves. While normally uncommon in packs in modern times, they were once relied on to track enemy packs and other enemies of the pack, now they tend to be uncommon.

 **Thera** : also called a true healer, is healer able to use both the iota and omicron gifts, they can heal at a cellular level, call on the Old Gods and actually communicate with them not pray to them, and often act as religious leaders of the community. In recent generations thera have been killed either outright or in 'accidents' because they were considered too powerful, as a result, many started hiding their nature, taking on the roles of either an iota or omicron instead.

 **Tracker** : a law keeper for the Old Gods, they are allowed to be judge, jury, and executioner for those who have broken the few laws the Old Gods have, however if they are ever found to be breaking the law themselves, the price is very steep. Most Trackers become such because of an event that sends them seeking justice. To be a Tracker one of the Old Gods must bless them, otherwise they are considered nothing more than a hunter and will be hunted in turn. It is common for them to retire from being a tracker once the reason they became one has been completed. However, while they are still one, if the Old God that blessed them gives them a case or situation to deal with, they are required to do so.

 **Upsilon** : scouts and watchers, they are the ones who stay within pack area and watch for threats or attacks, they also seek resources when in wild-lands and are not as common in modern packs.

 **Water Mark** : a Blessing Mark of the Sea Mistress, they tend to include interlocking circles, often shades of blue and purple in coloring.

 **Wind Mark** : a Blessing Mark of the Wind Keeper, they tend to include wavy lines, often in shades of greens and yellows in coloring


	4. The Children Situation

## Acquiring a Child or Children

When a pair of bondmates who cannot have children the traditional way desire a child of their own blood they have two options for them.

 **Option 1** : adopt a child and bond with them

 **Option 2** : a Surrogate.

In the case of Option 2 it is done in several steps.

Step 1: determining that they want a child, decide who’s blood will be turned into the ‘egg’ and who’s blood will be the ‘sperm’

Step 2: find a surrogate of the correct shifter variety to carry the child. The surrogate must be a shifter-child that does not have a bondmate. She must be of the same type of bloodline, thus a wolf shifter would find a wolf-child surrogate

Step 3: come to agreement with surrogate, this can either be for a payout or some other type of deal. Often times a surrogate will live with the parents during pregnancy so that the parents can make sure that their health needs are met and that their child is safe. It is also common for this to be used as a bonding process for the parents and child using telepathy or empathy.

Step 4: find a thera to do the fertilization, however a lot of shifters do not realized that they are thera, they think they are powerful iota.

Step 5: come to an agreement with the healer doing the fertilization. Some will do it for free, others demand a price of some sort that can be anything from money to actions.

Step 6: the four people come together at a prearranged time in order to complete the fertilization.

Step 7: the surrogate laying down with their stomach exposed, while a small cut is made directly above or below the bondmark on each parent so that a drop of blood from each can fall onto the surrogates stomach

Step 8: the thera uses their ability to manipulate the blood from both parents into the surrogate uterus where it is changed into a fertilized egg and implanted

Step 9: if all goes well, this is the pregnancy of the surrogate who is being cared for by the parents. During the pregnancy it is important that the parents try to communicate with their child often using telepathy or empathy to form a link to them.

Step 10: the birth of the child, usually attended by the thera who begun the process to ensure nothing goes wrong

Step 11: parents now have their child, and whatever agreements are fulfilled. The surrogate has no rights to the child because it is not theirs in any way, shape, or form, they were merely incubators.

 

## Chances Chart

What the different types of couples can produce. These are averages not guaranteed as some shifters have humans in their bloodline that they do not know about.  

Shifter + Shifter bondmate = shifter children (about 95% of the time)

Shifter + Shifter-child bondmate =shifter children (about 75% of the time)

Shifter +Human bondmate = shifter children or shifter-child children (about a 50-50 chance)

Shifter +Lover =sterile union

Shifter-child +Shifter-child = human-child or shifter-child children (25% chance child will be a full shifter)

Shifter-child + Human =human-children or shifter-child children (about 45-45 chance of the first two with a 10% chance of a full shifter)

Shifter-child + Immortal = shifter-child or gifted-shifter (about a 50-50 chance)*

Shifter-child + Gifted = shifter-child, gifted-shifter, or gifted (even odds)*

* Though getting pregnant is difficult in this situation unless the union is blessed

 

## Gene Traits

Pure Elite Shifter (recessive trait)*

Elite Shifter (recessive trait)

Shifter (dominate trait)

Shifter-child (recessive trait)

Human (dominate trait)

Gifted (recessive trait)

Gifted-shifter (rare recessive trait)

Multiform Shifter (rare recessive trait)

Immortal (recessive trait)

*Most do not differentiate between Pure Elites and Elites, however there is a difference. A pure elite only becomes their elite form, a regular elite can also become a normal version if their animal form. For example John can only become an elite wolf so he is a Pure Elite, Cleon on the other hand can become either an elite wolf or a regular wolf, making him just an Elite.

Notes: Most of the non-human traits are recessive except for being Human or a regular Shifter


	5. Gifts and Abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will grow with the story and as my head decides it wants to work with me.

**Alpha-gift** : also called the command gift, the ability to force others to obey through voice or telepathic orders

 **Animal Speech** : the ability to communicate clearly with regular animals, comes in two forms, animal telepathy where its thought to thought, and animal vocalizations where the animal thinks you are making the noises that match their speech patterns and you under stand what their noises mean.

 **Dark Empathy** : the ability to draw energy from the dark end of the emotional spectrum, often leaving those that the emotions are pulled from feeling far more peaceful because the strength of the emotion is greatly reduced.

 **Empathy** : the ability to sense other peoples emotions, strong empaths can actually affect those emotions as well

 **Far Sight** : the ability of the Sight that allows a person to see else where

 **Iota-gift** : also called the healers gift, the ability to heal injuries and illness

 **Iota-sight** : the ability to look at a person and see if they are physically healthy, where any damage is, what type it is, and what may be needed to heal it.

 **Mnemonic Gift** : the ability to remember something learned by those of direct blood relation, such as a daughter being able to recall something that her mother, grandmother, or great-grandmother learned.

 **Rememberancy** : the version of the Sight that allows a person to see into the past. A person with rememberancy is Remeberancer or a Recollector as some call them.

 **Sight** : the ability to see things that are either elsewhere in the world, in the past, or future. A person with the sight is either a Seer or Seeress

 **Telepathy** : made up of mindspeech and thought sensing or hearing, the ability to speak to another through the mind alone without using verbal communications, it also allows those who are strong enough to read the minds of others when not linked, or sense what others are thinking on the surface in its weaker forms.

 **Tracker-sight** : also called hunters sight, is the ability to find prey that is trying to hide themselves from sight by use of any sort of gift or other means of disguise. Only Blessed Trackers have it

 **True Sight** : a form of Sight that allows the user to see through illusions. Many with true sight also have true sound.

 **True Sound** : a form of the Sight that allows the user to tell when they are being lied to or when a sound is an illusion. Many with true sound also have sight


	6. The Shifter Species Racial Norms (not rules)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some traditions based on species, mind you not all species keep to their racial traditions just like not all families keep to the same customs as the others in their community.
> 
> The first seven races are in order by creation
> 
> This is no where near complete! Even on the species listed here, there is still more info for me to put in as I discover it

**Cobras**

  * Very traditional
  * Almost always matriarchal in family set up
  * One of the only groups who recognize and appreciate thera for the gift that they are
  * Nearly all cobras still worship the Shadow Mistress
  * In the racial hierarchy Black King Cobras are always deferred to first, however they are also the most feared of the cobra varieties since many blacks are Tracker
  * Of all the snake varieties, they are the most protective of children, uncaring of what species or race a child is
  * Den leader is called the Elder, the second in command the Senior.
  * Each den is a family, however the den may be related to a larger regional den as well.
  * Almost all elites are black cobras
  * To outsiders they seem to not be tactile, avoiding contact with people as much as possible, however with close family they are tactile, wishing to imprint their scent on each other. Since they both taste and smell with their tongues it is very common for them to use telepathy or sign language to speak rather than their voices, reserving their voices for when they are at home away from too many scents.
  * They tend to prefer snake bondmates to any other type
  * Healers, true-healers, and mindhealers are almost always female, males are encouraged more towards animal healing or assisting the healers rather than being healers themselves, this is due to their strong belief that females are closer to the Shadow Mistress and thus understand her gifts better. Any males who are healers and trained as such are referred to and treated as females on the rare occasions they happen or they run into outside healers



**Wolves**

  * Depends on the type of pack as to whether they are traditional or not
  * Most packs have an elite or a wolf with the alpha gift as the leader
  * They are some of the most wide spread shifters on the planet with packs being nearly anywhere a human can live
  * Very tactile, touch is important to them, particularly with family and young, however they will also touch other pack mates and friends a lot as well
  * They work much like their animal counterparts with organization
  * The pack is controlled by an alpha or alpha pair (which is alpha female when a female or alpha-second when it’s a male). The second in command are the betas, nu are the spymasters (yes some packs have a spy master), sigma are the pack teachers, upsilon are the pack spies working for the nu, lambda are those trained to defend the pack and normally work with or under a kappa, kappa are those with special training in defense of the pack, and psi is the title for all the rest of the pack mates except those who are pups.
  * How a pack responds to situations almost always based on how the alpha responds or traditions.
  * Many packs still worship Earth Lord, while other packs have switched to worshiping the human gods instead
  * They tend to stick to either wolves, wolf-children, or humans for bondmate preference



**Cheetahs**

  * Smartest and fastest tends to lead. Which means if there is an elite, they are probably at the head of the family
  * They are very family oriented
  * Of the great cat varieties they blend the best with humans
  * Their prides tend to be several loosely connected family groups, with the Elder being the one to win against the heads of all heads of the families within the pride, their Senior is often appointed and is commonly a type of healer
  * Nearly all cheetahs still worship the Old Gods collectively with small shrines somewhere in the house to them, they also awknowledge human gods of non-violence with high family values or nature gods
  * They prefer other cheetahs for bondmates but will accept anyone with values similar to their own



**Falcons**

  * Their coops are headed by the oldest and wisest falcon, however each family is within a coop is ran by its eldest bonded (or once bonded) member
  * They are fiercely independent
  * A coop can be made of three or more families



**Bears**

  * Strongest tends to lead the family, family units are small and several units might be connected with a council leading an area
  * Found mostly in North America they tend to be lawful or healing types, even though without either gift



**Jackals**

  * Alpha or alpha pair lead the pack
  * They are the most ridge in traditions, however what they consider traditions tends to vary from pack to pack with only one thing always remaining the same, the following of shifter law and Old Laws
  * They may live among humans but think very little of most humans
  * Most will never actually belong to a pack unless they are bonded and able to have children, jackal-children and human offspring are fringe members only, along with those who never bond.
  * Many worship the Dusk Daughter, however there are a lot that worship the more violent human gods as well
  * Of all the shifter varieties, the jackal is the most likely to commit crimes within the human world because they do not care about the consequences there in, despite the fact that many human laws overlap with shifter law
  * They follow the same pack set up and distribution as a wolf 



**Seals**

  * The oldest tend to lead the family, no matter gender or classification
  * Like cheetahs they are extremely family oriented
  * They prefer to live away from humans in shore line communities where they can head into the water at will, however this does not stop them from interacting with humans as needed
  * Their leaders are often called Elder, and they tend to have a council of advisors called Guides instead of second in command.
  * Most have jobs that deal with the sea or shoreline in some way, shape, or form



* * *

**Armadillos**

  * Lead by a council made up of both male and females, often the council is made up of one elder per family
  * It is common for them to have jobs working with there hands or outside 



**Black-footed Ferrets.**

  * The oldest couple to once have had children is the head of the coterie 
  * Several generations of families will often live in the same house, including grandparents, parents, children, aunts & uncles, and cousins
  * Very social and tactile shifters
  * They are of the belief each person should do what makes them happy as long as it does not harm the other members of the coterie 



**Boa Constrictor**

  * Almost always matriarchal
  * Their structure and traditions are very like the cobras
  * When children are between the ages of 10 and 16 parents often have a Seer or Seeress seek their bondmate, that way they will know when or where they will meet them. 
  * Family units tend to be small, many generations live close together but not necessarily in the same home



**Box Turtle**

  * A council of elders control the nest, this council is often made of four to eight members, always equal in gender distribution
  * Celebrations are a common place thing and always involve a swim in some way
  * A shifter is considered an adult when they can go to sea and survive in their animal form for seven days without assistance, a human-child is considered an adult when they are able to take a small sailing craft to sea for the same length of time and survive
  * Most have jobs that deal with the sea or shoreline in some way, shape, or form



**Burrowing Owls**

  * Oligarchy and council set up
  * Many enjoy working the land and live in family groups around a shared farm
  * Strong work ethic is drilled into all children and is valued by the family
  * Children attend lessons from various members of the clan, learning from the person with the most skill or experience in the field they are covering
  * Music is a very important part of their heritage though they do not share that with outsiders
  * They are tactile only with family and occasionally good, long-term friends



**Coyotes**

  * Nearly the exact same as wolf packs, the biggest difference being alpha female rather than alpha male is primary
  * They prefer to live in warm regions and get along well with other shifters
  * Depending on pack is whether they are traditional or not



**Crows**

  * Eldest bonded pair from the oldest family leads
  * They treasure children as gifts and deal harshly with any who harm them
  * Depending on the nest is how formal they are, some are extremely formal, others not so much
  * They tend to live among humans and do not openly worship the Old Gods though they often have small shrines to them somewhere within their homes
  * Many are energetic and creative, it is not uncommon to see them in a career path that has to do with atheistic such as hair stylist, tattoo artist, fashion designer, or other body artists



**Desert Night Snakes**

  * Mostly matriarchal
  * They are not as formal as some of the other variety of snakes
  * Human members of the den are brought within the fold as adults, children whether they are shifters or not, are brought within the fold when they turn sixteen
  * Many like jobs with attention to detail



**Desert Tortoise**

  * Very strong in their worship of the Old Gods
  * Traditional but not completely blinded or bound by it, willing to adapt as long as it does not interfere with their worship of the Old Gods
  * Close relationships with the Native American Tribes of their area
  * They live in small communities of only their families and clans, each person pulling their own weight, their way of life is much like the Amish 



**Dolphins**

  * Depends on the pod whether it is matriarchal or not
  * Family pods are made up of all the female relatives and the children of the family, the only males are the bondmates, male children leave when they become adults to travel in male pods until they find their mate.
  * Many live in or around the water, making their living and their life work related to the sea, some live full time in their dolphin form turning to human form only when they come across other pods or wish to do something on land or ship
  * It is common for related pods to pay for and maintain yachts that can be used for small children unable to shift and the elderly who no longer wish to be in the water all the time, often times these yachts are manned by humans who have worked for the family for years or might even be shifter-children of the family they work for. Despite this, the workers are treated as family, given any help they need



**Field Mice**

  * The oldest seven families control a nest, often having a council of elders from each family, there are also lesser councils from the other families of the nest, such as a council for those who work in trade fields or care fields that can collect information from their members and report to the leading family
  * Very tactile with pretty much anyone
  * Energetic and lively, they rarely work sedate jobs, those that do have activities outside of work to burn off their energy
  * Family is very important, however so are friends and community
  * Not the types to hold grudges or be bitter for the most part, most tend to be accepting of people as is



**Foxes**

  * Run by an alpha pair that must be bondmated to rule the pack
  * They are somewhere between very traditional and not, depending on the situation and people involved
  * Fine and creative arts are encouraged and embraced, as is any job that leaves a last affect such as carpenter or architect
  * Can be very tactile, though it seems to be more of a personal values than anything



**Mexican Garter Snakes**

  * Almost always matriarchal
  * Their structure and traditions are very like the cobras
  * They are protective of children of their den's but not necessarily other peoples children
  * Family units tend to be big with many generations living close together



**Mountain Bluebird**

  * Family oriented, eldest pair who once had children often leads
  * They prefer to live in areas where their excellent eyesight can be used to protect the family and nest
  * There is no set career or job path for them



**Peregrine Falcons**

  * Elder can be male or female, however they must prove themselves worthy
  * Formal, their mannerism would not seem unusual in a royal court or somewhere else with high etiquette values
  * Not very tactile, tending towards solitary except for those with mates and children
  * They will marry for political reasons, the marriage only breaking up if a bondmate is discovered



**Poison Dart Frogs**

  * Mostly matriarchal, with a council of elder females
  * They have more females than males so they encourage their female children to find female bondmates
  * They are very crafty, making things that takes precision and skill such as handmade quilts and blankets, weaving, thread and yarn making
  * It is also common for them to work as chemists or something else of that nature since they are immune to most toxins and can handle them safely
  * Family oriented, but not as much as some of the shifters 
  * They prize skill, intelligence, and hard work



**Puma**

  * Several related family may live in ranges
  * Traditional with outsiders, a different sort of traditional with those from their ranges
  * Bondmates and spouses do not live with each other year round for the most part, it is common for one of the mates to have a job that has them on the road
  * Child care is shared between the mates for the first three years of a little ones life, after that both parents take turns tending the little ones, however it is common for the non-travelling parent to have them more often, or for the parents to switch back and forth between who travels
  * They are not tightknit or tactile except for with their young



**Raccoons**

  * Meritocracy style ruling
  * They prize dexterity and intelligence over nearly everything else, except empathy and many of the adults work jobs that reflect this
  * Unlike most species, the entire warren or clan tries to time pregnancies so they happen within the same window, using birth control the rest of the time, this way children of the clan or warren are all about the same age, this also allows them to grow up together. Children born outside these windows are still accepted they are just rare
  * Depends on the subject matter as to how traditional they are
  * It depends on each persons personality whether they are tactile or not



**Short Crested Coquettes**

  * Very family oriented 
  * Men/males tend to be the ones to work outside the home to bring home money, women/females tend to take care of the home and family
  * They share equal power between both genders, though depending on subject sometimes one gender may hold more sway than the other
  * Energetic species
  * most love bright colors




	7. Flower Meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the shifters world, flowers are used to relay messages far more often then they are in the human world, they are particularly common at any sort of family or relationship event and the different combinations are used to communicate
> 
> This is actually Flowers and plants.
> 
> Disclaimer: This pulls information from several different books and websites, so if it looks familiar that's probably why, I did not make up the meanings

## Plant & Meaning

These are a variety of plants and there meanings, while some of these are also food the meaning is for a fresh plant only

Acacia (Blossom) | Concealed Love, Beauty in Retirement, Chaste Love  
---|---  
Acorn | Nordic Symbol of Life and Immortality  
Agapanthus  | Love letters  
Alliums | Unity, humility, patience  
Aloe  | Healing, protection, affection  
Alstroemeria  | Wealth, Prosperity, Fortune  
Amaryllis | Pride, Pastoral Poetry  
Ambrosia | Your Love is Reciprocated  
Anemone | Forsaken  
Angelica  |  Inspiration   
Arborvitae  | Unchanging friendship  
Arbutus | Thee Only Do I Love  
Aster | Symbol of Love, Daintiness, Afterthought  
Astilbe  | I'll still be waiting  
Azalea | Take Care of Yourself for Me, Temperance, Fragile Passion, Chinese Symbol of Womanhood, First Love, Romance  
Bachelor Button | Single Blessedness, Felicity, Delicacy  
Basil  | Best Wishes  
Bay  | Glory  
Begonia | Beware  
Bells of Ireland | Good Luck  
Bittersweet | Truth  
Black-eyed Susan  |  Justice   
Bluebell | Humility  
Bouquet of Withered Flowers | Rejected Love  
Bouvardia | Enthusiasm  
Cactus | Endurance  
Caladium | Great Joy, Delight  
Camelia (General)  | Perfection  
Camellia (Pink) | Longing For You  
Camellia (Red) | You're a Flame in My Heart  
Camellia (White) | You're Adorable  
Campanula  | Thank You, Gratitude  
Candytuft | Indifference  
Carnation (General) | Fascination, Women Love  
Carnation (Pink) | I'll Never Forget You  
Carnation (Purple) | Capriciousness  
Carnation (Red) | My Heart Aches For You, Admiration  
Carnation (Solid Color) | Yes  
Carnation (Striped) | No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be with You, Wish I Could Be with You  
Carnation (White) | Sweet and Lovely, Innocence, Pure Love, Woman's Good Luck Gift  
Carnation (Yellow) | You Have Disappointed Me, Rejection  
Cattail | Peace, Prosperity  
Chickweed  | Rendezvous  
Chives  | Usefulness  
Chrysanthemum (General) | Cheerfulness, You are a Wonderful Friend, Rest  
Chrysanthemum (Red) | I Love You  
Chrysanthemum (White) | Truth  
Chrysanthemum (Yellow) | Slighted Love  
Clover | Good Luck  
Coral Bells  | Challenge  
Coreopsis | Always Cheerful  
Coriander  | Hidden worth  
Crocus | Cheerfulness, Youthful Gladness   
Cumin  | Fidelity  
Cyclamen | Resignation and Good-bye  
Daffodil | Regard, Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You  
Daisy | Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity  
Dandelion | Faithfulness, Happiness  
Dead Leaves | Sadness  
Dill  | Powerful against evil  
Dogwood  | Love Undiminished by Adversity  
Edelweiss  | Courage, devotion  
Fennel  | Flattery  
Fern | Magic, Fascination, Confidence and Shelter  
Fern (Maidenhair) | Secret Bond of Love  
Fir | Time  
Flax | Domestic Symbol  
Forget-Me-Not | True Love, Memories  
Forsythia | Anticipation, Good Nature, Innocence  
Freesia  | Innocence  
Galax  | Encouragement  
Gardenia | You're Lovely, Secret Love  
Garlic | Courage, Strength  
Geranium | Stupidity, Folly  
Geranium (Ivy)  | Bridal Favor  
Geranium (oak-leaved)  |  True friendship   
Gladioli | Give Me a Break, I'm Really Sincere, Flower of the Gladiators, Strength of Character  
Gloxinia | Love at First Sight  
Goldenrod  | Encouragement  
Grass | Submission  
Heather (Lavender) | Admiration, Solitude  
Heather (White) | Protection, Wishes Will Come True  
Heliotrope | Eternal love  
Holly | Defense, Domestic Happiness, Foresight, Hope  
Hollyhock  | Ambition  
Honeysuckle  | Bonds of love  
Horehound  |  Health   
Hyacinth (Blue) | Constancy  
Hyacinth (General) | Games and Sports, Rashness, Flower Dedicated to Apollo, Fertility  
Hyacinth (Purple) | I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow  
Hyacinth (Red or Pink) | Play  
Hyacinth (White) | Loveliness, I'll Pray for You  
Hyacinth (Yellow) | Jealousy  
Hydrangea | Thank You for Understanding, Frigidity, Heartlessness  
Hyssop  | Sacrifice, cleanliness  
Iris | Fleur-de-lis, Emblem of France, Your Friendship Means so Much to Me, Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor, My Compliments, A message  
Ivy | Wedded Love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection, Continuity  
Ivy (Sprig of White Tendrils) | Anxious to Please, Affection  
Jasmine (white)  | Sweet love  
Jonquil | Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned  
Lady's-mantle  | Comforting  
Larkspur | Levity  
Larkspur (Pink) | Fickleness  
Lavender  | Devotion, virtue  
Lemon balm  | Sympathy  
Lilac  | Humility, Joy of youth  
Lily (Calla) | Beauty  
Lily (Day) | Coquetry, Chinese Emblem for Mother  
Lily (Eucharis) | Maiden Charms  
Lily (Orange) | Hatred  
Lily (Tiger) | Wealth, Pride  
Lily (White) | Virginity, Purity, Majesty, It's Heavenly to be with You  
Lily (Yellow) | I'm Walking on Air, False and Gay  
Lily of the Valley | Sweetness, Tears of the Virgin Mary, Return to Happiness, Humility, You've Made My Life Complete  
Magnolia | Nobility, Love of Nature  
Marigold | Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy  
Marjoram  | Joy and happiness  
Mint  |  Virtue   
Mistletoe | Kiss Me, Affection, To Surmount Difficulties, Sacred Plant of India, Magic Plant of the Druids  
Morning glory  | Affection  
Monkhood | Beware, A Deadly Foe is Near, Chivalry  
Moss | Maternal Love, Charity  
Myrtle | Love, Hebrew Emblem of Marriage, Home  
Narcissus | Egotism, Formality, Stay as Sweet as You Are  
Nasturtium | Conquest, Victory in Battle, Patriotism  
Nuts | Stupidity  
Oak  | Strength  
Oleander | Caution  
Orange Blossom | Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness, Purity  
Orange (Mock) | Deceit  
Oregano  |  Substance   
Orchid | Love, Beauty, Refinement, Beautiful Lady, Chinese Symbol for Many Children  
Orchid (cattleya)  | Mature Charm  
Palm Leaves | Victory and Success  
Pansy  | Thoughts  
Parsley  | Festivity  
Peach Blossom  | I am Your Captive  
Peony | Shame, Happy Life, Happy Marriage, Bashfulness   
Petunia  | Resentment, Anger, Your Presence Soothes Me  
Pine | Hope, Pity, Humility  
Poppy (General) | Eternal Sleep, Oblivion, Imagination  
Poppy (Red) | Pleasure, Consolation   
Poppy (White) | Consolation (Poppy is the floral sign of consolation probably because it was created by "Ceres" while in search of her daughter, Prosperpine, to assuage her grief).  
Poppy (Yellow) | Wealth, Success  
Primrose | I Can't Live without You  
Primrose (Evening) | Inconstancy  
Queen Anne Lace  | Haven  
Quince  | Temptation  
Ranunculus  | You Are Radiant with Charm  
Rose (Bridal) | Happy Love  
Rose (Christmas) | Tranquilize My Anxiety, Anxiety  
Rose (Damask) | Persian Ambassador of Love  
Rose (Dark Crimson) | Mourning  
Rose (Dark Pink)  | Thankfulness  
Rose (Hibiscus) | Delicate Beauty  
Rose (Lavender)  | Enchantment  
Rose (Leaf) | You May Hope  
Rose (Orange)  | Facination  
Rose (Pale Peach)  | Modesty  
Rose (Pale Pink)  | Grace, Joy  
Rose (Peach)  | Desire  
Rose (Pink) | Perfect Happiness, Please Believe Me, Grace, Thankfulness  
Rose (Red) | Love, I Love You, Respect  
Rose (Tea) | I'll Remember Always  
Rose (Thornless) | Love at First Sight  
Rose (White) | Innocence and Purity, I am Worthy of You, You're Heavenly, Secrecy and Silence  
Rose (White and Red Mixed) | Unity, Flower Emblem of England  
Rose (White-Dried) | Death is Preferable to Loss of Virtue  
Rose (White-Withered) | Transient Impression, Fleeting Beauty, You Made No Impression  
Rose (Yellow) | Decrease of Love, Jealousy, Try to Care, Joy, Friendship, Love between Siblings  
Rose (Bouquet of Mature Blooms) | Gratitude  
Rose (Garland or Crown of) | Beware of Virtue, Reward of Merit, Crown - Symbol of Superior Merit  
Rose (Musk Cluster) | Harming  
Rose (Single Full Bloom) | I Love You, I Still Love You  
Rosebud | Beauty and You, A Heart Innocent of Love  
Rosebud (Moss) | Confessions of Love  
Rosebud (Red) | Pure and Lovely  
Rosebud (White) | Girlhood  
Rosemary | Remeberance  
Rue  | Grace, clear vision  
Sage  | Domestic Virtue  
Salvia (blue)  | I think of you  
Salvia (red)  | Forever mine  
Savory  | Spice, interest  
Smilax | Loveliness  
Snapdragon | Deception, Gracious Lady  
Sorrel  | Affection  
Southernwood  | Constancy, jest  
Spider Flower | Elope with Me  
Spirea | Victory, Conceit  
Star of Bethlehem  | Purity  
Statice  | Sympathy, Rememberance  
Stephanotis | Happiness in Marriage, Desire to Travel  
Stock | Bonds of Affection, Promptness, You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me, Lasting Beauty  
Sunflower  | Adoration, Pride, Sunshine  
Sweet Basil | Good Wishes  
Sweet William  |  Gallantry   
Sweet woodruff  | Humility  
Sweet Pea | Good-bye, Departure, Blissful Pleasure, Thank You for a Lovely Time, Delicate Pleasures  
Tansy  | Hostile thoughts  
Tarragon  | Lasting interest  
Thyme | Activity, Courage, strength   
Tulip (General) | Perfect Lover, Fame, Flower Emblem of Holland  
Tulip (Red) | Believe Me, Declaration of Love  
Tulip (Variegated) | Beautiful Eyes  
Tulip (Yellow) | There's Sunshine in Your Smile, Hopeless Love  
Valerian  | Readiness  
Violet | Modesty, Loyalty, Devotion, Faithfulness  
Violet (Blue) | Watchfulness, Faithfulness, I'll Always Be There  
Violet (White)  | Lets take a chance on happiness   
Viscaria | Will You Dance with Me?  
Water Lily | Purity of Heart  
Weeping Willow  | Mourning  
Wheat  | Friendliness  
Willow  | Sadness  
Yarrow  | Healing, Everlasting love  
Zinnia (Magenta) | Lasting Affection  
Zinnia (Mixed) | Thinking (or In Memory) or an Absent Friend  
Zinnia (Scarlet) | Constancy  
Zinnia (White) | Goodness  
Zinnia (Yellow) | Daily Remembrance  
  
## Color Bouquet Meaning

If the entire flower bouqet is the same color it means the following along with its individual flower meanings or is meant to have this effect

Black | Self Confidence, Power, Strength  
---|---  
Blue  | Calming, Lower Blood Preasure  
Green | Soothing, Relaxing Mentally and Physically, Help for those with Depression, Anixety, and Nervousness  
Pink  | Relaxation, Relieve Tension, Soothing  
Orange  | Energizes, Stimulates  
Red  | Stimulate Brain Activity, Heart Rate, Respirations, and Blood Preasure  
Violet  | Peaceful Enviroment  
Yellow  | energizes, Relives Depression  
  
## Birth Month Flowers

Much like birthstones, these are the flowers that go with a person based on their month

January  | Carnation, Snowdrop  
---|---  
February  | Primrose, Violet  
March | Jonquil, Violet  
April  | Daisy, Sweet Pea  
May  | Hawthorn, Lily of the Valley  
June  | Honeysuckle, Rose  
July  | Larkspur, Water Lily  
August  | Gladiolus, Poppy  
September  | Aster, Morning Glory  
October | Calemdula, Cosmos  
November  | Chrysanthemum  
December  | Holy, Narcissus, Poinsettia


	8. Watson  Pack Members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of all of the pack members in the Watson Pack and its sub packs, includes name, species, rank (pack/work/nicknames), family members, and a little information one them
> 
> Generally mentioned family members are within one generation, however if I haven't got a name for the one generation, I do which ever generation I know.
> 
> & is used for bonded/married parents or twins, and is used for last sibling.

## Watson Pack Breakdown

**LEADERSHIP**  
  
---  
**Alpha** |  John Watson | Watson Pack  
**Alpha-second** |  Sherlock Holmes | Watson Pack  
**Beta** |  Jacob Hope | Military Pack  
**Beta** |  Harriet Watson | Watson Pack  
**Nu** |  Eric Jefferson | Military Pack  
**Iota** |  Daria Arden | Military Pack  
  
**SECONDARY LEADERSHIP**  
  
**Thera** |  Jace Arden | Adopted Pack  
**Iota** |  Hamil | Watson Pack  
**Gamma** |  Sandra Watson | Watson Pack  
**Gamma** |  Briar Peltier | Watson Pack  
**Delta** |  Edward Reed | Military Pack  
  
## Watson Pack  
  
Aaron Milbank | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Son of Abner Milbank & Lavette Peltier  
Brother of Loren and Abigail Milbank
  * Info: Learning to be a forensice expert

  
Abigail Milbank | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Abner Milbank & Lavette Peltier  
Sister of Aaron and Loren Milbank
  * Info: Studying psychology and how drugs affects a persons personality

  
Abner Milbank | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Rho
  * Family: Bondmate of Lavette Peltier  
Father of Loren, Abigail, and Aaron Milbank
  * Info: He works in a publishing house editing books

  
Briar Peltier | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Gamma
  * Family: Bondmate of Laura Peltier  
Father of Lavette Peltier  
Bondfather of Nakia and Menefer
  * Info: Originally Eric Watson's beta, now acts as an advisor to John Watson.  
He is uncomfortable with the fact the pack is no longer purely wolves, but accepts it as alpha's law

  
Claret | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Sister of Elias
  * Info: She wishes to join a orchestra

  
Donna Nolan | Dark brown gold wolf | 

  * Rank:Pi
  * Family: Bondmate of Robert Nolan  
Mother of Rupert Nolan
  * Info: She is a social worker specializing in foster kids and adoption placement, most regarding shifter and shifter-children without packs

  
Dora Weide | Light brown gold wolf | 

  * Rank:Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Andrea Watson & Theo Weide  
Sister of Thomas Weide  
Granddaughter of Sandra Watson
  * Info: She wishes to become a poison and antidote specialist after the near loss of her brother to accidental poisoning

  
Elias | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Brother of Claret
  * Info: He's not sure what he wants to do with his life

  
Eric Watson | Elite brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Alpha
  * Family: Son of Symone & Howel Watson  
Brother of Jason and Sandra Watson  
Bondmate of Emana  
Father of Emma Watson Petrowski
  * Info: He died in November 2009 due to health issues he refused to get taken care of. He was the alpha prior to John and hated the mixed pack that John formed while in the military

  
Galen | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Son of Shalia & Garon  
Brother of Regina and Sharla
  * Info: Child in school, has not yet mastered shifting though he can partial shift

  
Garon | Dark brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Bondmate of Shalia  
Father of Galen, Regina, and Sharla
  * Info: He works in a warehouse doing organization

  
Hamil | Dark brown-grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Iota
  * Family:
  * Info: He was the pack healer while John was in Afghanistan  
He was trained by Symone when he was younger and took over many of her responsibilities as the pack healer

  
Harriet Watson | Golden-brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Beta (secondary)
  * Family: Daughter of Vianne Bayard & Jason Watson  
Sister of John Watson  
Bondmate of Rachel
  * Info: She left her wife after meeting her bondmate, however she is still on friendly terms with Clara In the 2 & 1/2 months between when Eric dies and John becomes available, she runs the pack however she does not like it  
They are considering having a child with John's help

  
Jason Watson | Golden wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Son of Symone & Howel Watson  
Brother of Sandra and Eric Watson  
Bondmate of Vianne Watson  
Father of John and Harriet Watson
  * Info: Lived with the Bayard pack for a time before coming back to the Watson Pack

  
Jeffery | Brown grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Omicron
  * Info: Works as a psychiartist

  
John Watson | Elite Golden Wolf | 

  * Rank/Title: Alpha, Elder, Captian, Thera, Iota, Doc
  * Family: Son of Vianne Bayard & Jason Watson.  
Brother of Harriet Watson.  
Bondmate of Sherlock Holmes
  * Info: Doctor, soldier, leader of his pack

  
Kaela Miyu Arden | Purple-pink-yellow bush viper | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Daria Miron & Nathan Arden  
Arden bondsister of Jace Arden
  * Info: Adorable little girl who is very fond of her parents and brother  
Even at just a few months old she already shows signs of being a strong empath and telepath  
She loves to play in water

  
Kaley Watson | Dark brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Bondmate of Somoni Mori  
Father of Satomi & Saki, and Kamin.
  * Info:

  
Kamin Watson | Red brown wolf | 

  * Rank: pup
  * Family: Son of Somoni Mori & Kaley Watson   
Brother of Satomi and Saki
  * Info: His mum named him "joyful"   
He's shy and often hides around strangers

  
Kate Stamford | Human wolf child | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Wife of Mike Stamford
  * Info: She was born into a different pack but accepted into the Watson Pack after marrying Mike  
She carries the shifter gene though she is not a shifter and has not been able to get pregnant  
Works as a kindergarten teacher

  
Keir | Mid-grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: He wishes to become a detective

  
Kim-ann | Light grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Mother of Konrad
  * Info: Her bondmate is dead and she mourns the fact that she never really got to know him.  
She works as a language tutor, she speaks English, German, Russian, French, Italian, Hindi, and Mandarin Chinese

  
Konrad | Dark grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup, Glimmer, Kon
  * Family: Son of Kim-ann
  * Info: He also trains with Eric to become a Tracker  
His father was a German wolf but is dead from a car accident  
He can speak in English, German, Russian, and French. He desire to learn any other languages he can.

  
Laura Peltier | Brown-black wolf | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Bondmate of Briar Peltier  
Mother of Lavette Peltier  
Bondmother of Nakia and Menefer
  * Info: She was a teacher before she retired, now she only teaches pack pups occasionally

  
Lavette Peltier Milbank | Brown-black wolf | 

  * Rank: Rho
  * Family: Daughter of Briar & Laura Peltier  
Bondmate of Abner Milbank  
Mother of Loren, Abigail, and Aaron Milbank
  * Info: She works in a publishing house editing books

  
Leah | Dark brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: First cousin of Tobe
  * Info: She wishes to become a medical researcher  
She has a minor ability of Sight that she can use in junction with her scenting ability, and she has a minor empathy

  
Loren Milbank | Brown-black wolf | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Daughter of Abner Milbank & Lavette Peltier  
Sister of Aaron and Abigail
  * Info: She just graduated uni and wishes to become a teacher

  
Lyle | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: He wants to study gardening

  
Marcell | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: He is getting ready to start his A levels  
He wishes to be an architect

  
Marcus | Dark grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: He is training with Sherlock on chemistry and deduction, however he does not know what he wants to do with himself  
He loves to cook

  
Mike Stamford | Human wolf child | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Husband of Kate Stamford
  * Info: He is a long time friend of John, along with a pack mate  
While his parents and brother are part of the same pack as John was born into, he as always felt out of place because he was human, not wolf.  
Teaches at St. Bartholomew's Hospital

  
Mitchel Watson | Brown-grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: Works as a house painter

  
Rachel | Brown-gold wolf | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Bondmate of Harriet Watson
  * Info: She teaches high school science classes

  
Regina | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Shalia & Garon  
Sister of Galen and Sharla
  * Info: Little girl still in school

  
Robert Nolan | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Phi
  * Family: Bondmate of Donna Nolan  
Father of Rupert Nolan
  * Info: He is a male nurse who takes care of the elderly. Currently he only has two pack patients, and four non-pack patients.

  
Rupert Nolan | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Son of Donna & Robert Nolan
  * Info: Toddler, but he has a facination with animals and shows signs of a minor healing gift focused on animals

  
Saki Watson | Red wolf | 

  * Rank: pup
  * Family: Daughter of Somoni Mori & Kaley Watson   
Sister of Satomi and Kamin
  * Info: Her mum named her "blossom hope"   
She's an energetic and curious child   
She loves working with her mum in the garden and greenhouse

  
Sandra Watson | Golden wolf | 

  * Rank: Gamma
  * Family: Daughter of Symone & Howel Watson  
Sister of Jason and Eric Watson  
Mother of Andrea  
Grandmother of Dora and Thomas Weide
  * Info: She loves to cook and often does the large meals for any important pack gathering  
She lives and maintains the pack home

  
Satomi Watson | Red-Brown Wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup 
  * Family:Daughter of Somoni Mori & Kaley Watson  
Sister of Saki and Kamin
  * Info: Her mum named her "wise beauty"   
She's musically inclined and hopes to go into writing when she's older

  
Shalia | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Bondmate of Garon  
Mother of Galen, Regina, and Sharla
  * Info: She teaches English classes in a middle school

  
Sharla | Multi-tone brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Shalia & Garon  
Sister of Galen and Regina
  * Info: She is a child

  
Sherlock Holmes | Human | 

  * Rank: Alpha-second, Elder-second, Consulting Detective
  * Family: Son of Siger Holmes & Victoria Holmes  
Brother of Mycroft and Aragorn Holmes  
Bondmate of John Watson
  * Info: He has a hard time dealing with people, often having a hard time understanding social values and morals

  
Somoni Mori | Red wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Bondmate of Kaley Watson  
Mother of Satomi & Saki, and Kamin.
  * Info: Her name means Garden and she happens to love gardening  
She is well versed in lore related to the Earth Lord, including the meanings and uses of a great many types of plants

  
Speranza Agalia Ferro | Chocloate colored wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Qamra & Trey
  * Info: Born at the Watson house, first birth that Jace has attended as midwife/healer

  
Symone Watson | Golden wolf | 

  * Rank: Thera (dead), Healer
  * Family: Bondmate of Howell  
Mother of Eric, Sandra, and Jason Watson
  * Info: She was the grandmother who trained John how to hide his thera abilities within the iota gift  
She died in 2005 in her sleep at age 117 years old, she had burned some of her life cycle to save her children during WWII when a bomb had hit near their home, causing it to collapse on them

  
Thomas Lane | Brown grey wolf | 

  * Rank: Omega
  * Info: He challenged John for the alpha spot because he thought that John did not deserve it, however he did it after the Acceptance which is why his loss caused him to lose rank within the pack

  
Thomas Weide | Light brown gold wolf | 

  * Rank:Pup
  * Family: Son of Andrea Watson & Theo Weide  
Brother of DoraWeide  
Grandson of Sandra Watson
  * Info: He once accidently poisoned himself   
He likes close to everyone and is almost always in a chipper mood

  
Tobe | Dark brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Lambda-in-training
  * Family:First cousin of Leah
  * Info: He wishes to become a detective which is why he has selected to train with Sherlock  
His mother is a lawyer, his father a banker so he is well versed in making people back down

  
Vianne Watson | Light brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Bondmate of Jason Watson  
Mother of John and Harriet Watson
  * Info: She has been living with her birth pack in France for a few years, and officially left the Watson pack when her son took over because that is what her mate wanted.  
Recently returned to London and the Watson Pack

  
  
## Military Pack  
  
Cyanne | Small brown field mouse | 

  * Rank: Sigma, Mouse
  * Family:
  * Info: Most of her nest is gone, they have either died or moved away, the last elder of the nest had been a bad one and many members choose to go to other nests rather than stay in a bad one.  
Since mouse shifters are some of the most uncommon to join the military, she was having a hard time finding another mouse to work within the army, so she was happy when she discovered John's mixed nest and decided to win a place in it.  
She is a good scout, however she prefers her spot as a teacher instead.

  
Damian | Black wolf | 

  * Rank: Eta, Fighter B (brute)
  * Family: Brother of Trace
  * Info: He has a hard time with obeying a falcon, but does so out of respect since Jacob saved his life

  
Daria Miron Arden | Purple-pink-yellow bush viper | 

  * Rank: Iota
  * Family: Bondmate of Nathan Arden  
Bondmother of Jace Arden  
Mother of Kaela Miyu Arden
  * Info: She joined the pack because her mate was a part of it, and while she is still respectful of the den she was born to, she chooses to give her loyalty to her current den/pack  
She is an army doctor as well

  
Edward Reed | Eagle owl | 

  * Rank: Delta, Watcher
  * Info: He was the last of the unusual pack members to join right before the firefight that got most of their pack killed and John sent back to England.  
His family thought he was odd for joining the mixed species pack, but accepted it since within that family you are not included until you are an adult and choose to do so on your own.

  
Elspeth | Multiform feline, mouse | 

  * Rank: Eta, Spathi
  * Info: She is Sherlock's primary guard while at home, and his traveling companion while he was hunting down Moriarty's web  
She worries some folks because she lacks any form of empathy and kills without remorse  
Neither parental den or nest wanted her because of her emotional state and multiform status  
When she was banished from the den, she was told she is to never try and see her siblings again

  
Eric Jefferson | Elite black cobra | 

  * Rank: Nu, Tech, Venomous, Tracker
  * Family: Father of Shuri Williams, Zara of the Corbin Den, and Aidan Jefferson  
Bondmate of Jace Arden
  * Info: He is sworn to the Shadow Mistress, and Blessed as a Tracker by the Shadow Mistress, Dusk Daughter, and Dawn Son  
He became a Tracker after the death of his entire den at the hands of hunters  
He has a tendancy to make people fear him  
Very few understand why he is loyal to John when he is loyal to no one

  
Hyder | Elite golden mountain lion | 

  * Rank: Eta
  * Info: His mother was human, his father a lion, but his father died before he had a chance to introduce him to the pride thus he grew up without one and only his mother for family  
He joined John's pack after watching the way that John treated its other members, eventually he approached him to ask about joining since he did not have a den of his own but did not want to start one either

  
Jacob Hope | Elite black Peregrine Falcon | 

  * Rank: Beta
  * Info: He is very loyal to John, though he never says why  
He left his birth coop because he refused to marry a person who was not his bondmate

  
Maria | Canine multiform with a jackal base | 

  * Rank: Upsilon, Jackal
  * Info: She is a multiform, able to turn into any of the canine forms, though her birth parents were both jackals with elite bloodlines  
She joined the Watson pack because she liked the fact it was not all wolves

  
Nathan Arden | Elite bronze european adder | 

  * Rank: Epsilon, Tracker, Hunter
  * Family: Bondmate of Daria Arden  
Bondfather of Jace Arden  
Father of Kaela Miyu Arden
  * Info: His birth den is gone due to hunters  
He joined the military pack because of a suggestion from John, but did not really feel like he belonged until he helped to save Jacob's life.  
His mate is Daria, another viper who he discovered during a mission after being shot in the side.

  
Ray | Dark brown wolf | 

  * Rank: dead
  * Info: He was a member of the military pack who died during the ambush that got John injured and Eric kidnapped

  
Scott Miller | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Mu, Fighter F (finesse)
  * Info: He is a rather peaceful man despite the fact he is a wolf and a soldier  
He loved the idea of joining a mixed pack and actually asked the alphas of his pack to release him so he could do so  
To him the mixed pack shows the best thing about shifters, there ability to adapt.

  
Trace | Black Wolf | 

  * Rank: Eta, Fighter S (speed)
  * Family: Brother of Damian
  * Info: He joined the pack after watching how John is with the pack mates. He sometimes feels odd about being in a mixed pack, but ignores it

  
Yana Vane | Barn Owl | 

  * Rank: Upsilon, Chiclet
  * Family:
  * Info: She was home schooled, the adopted daughter of a politician and his foreign wife  
Edward introduced her to the pack after finding her trapped in her bird form  
Jacob was actually the one to accept her into the pack, and unlock her form, allowing her to go home for the first time in over a year  
Her family was extremely happy to see her again, but because they are not pack, she did not tell them about the fact she was a shifter.

  
  
## Adopted Pack  
  
Aidan Jefferson | Elite black cobra | 

  * Rank: Tau, Hacker
  * Family: Son of Eric Jefferson  
Brother of Shuri Williams and Zara of the Corbin Den  
Bondmate of Charlotte Lestrde
  * Info: He was born to the Corbin Den, however as soon as he could legally leave his family home he did  
He is a very quiet man

  
Charlotte Lestrade | Brown-grey with gold markings jackal | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Gregory Lestrade  
Half-sister of Madeline and Sofia Lestrade  
Bondmate of Aidan Jefferson
  * Info: She is studying to become a veterinarian

  
Jace Arden | Elite grey wolf, elite lynx, and crow | 

  * Rank: Thera (secondary), Healer
  * Family: Bondson of Daria & Nathan Arden  
Bondbrother of Kaela Miyu Arden  
Bondmate of Eric Jefferson
  * Info: His original pack did not want him because he is a hybrid  
He was raised by a very traditional wolf pack  
He is extremely protective of his sister and any other child that he comes near

  
Gregory Lestrade | Human jackal-child | 

  * Rank: Lambda, Detective Inspector
  * Family: Son of Frederic Lestrade & Page Summers  
Brother of Audrey, Laura, and Penny Lestrade  
Father of Charlotte, Madeline and Sofia Lestrade  
Bonded to Mycroft Holmes
  * Info: He is very fond of Mycroft Holmes and is surprised by the fact they seem to be going some where when he spent so many years with the politician out of his reach  
Techincally he is bondfather to Madeline and Sofia but he considers all three girls his regardless of who their birthfather is  
He was never pulled into his birth pack because he was not a shifter, however his entire family (except his daughters) belongs to the Hayes Jackal Pack

  
Katie Goudeau | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Kiara Goudeau
  * Info: Little girl that John healed when she first joined the pack

  
Kiara Goudeau | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Rho
  * Family: Sister of Philp Hill  
Mother of Katie Goudeau
  * Info: She came to London after her brother told her about what his new pack's alpha did for both of his children  
Her mate is dead but she wants her child to live so she will do anything to insure that.

  
Liang Yao | Black and brown gibbon | 

  * Rank: Tau, Rogue
  * Family: Brother of Soo Lin Yao
  * Info: He was a smuggler and assassin prior to joining the Watson Pack  
He now works as part of the pack guardians under Eric  
He likes not having to be an assassin anymore, however he maintains his skills by working with Eric

  
Madeline Lestrade | Gifted | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:Bonddaughter of Gregory Lestrade  
Half-sister of Charlotte and Sofia Lestrade
  * Info:Highly intelligent but she rarely speaks because she is embarrassed by her lisp  
She is thrilled when she learms sign language because then she can speak without having to use her voice, she likes telepathy, which she is good at too, for the same reason

  
Mara Hill | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Daughter of Melisa & Philp Hill  
Sister of Paul Hill
  * Info: She was very ill before John healed her

  
Melisa Hill | Human wolf child | 

  * Rank: Sigma
  * Family: Bondmate of Philp Hill  
Mother of Mara and Paul Hill
  * Info: Was John's lover during Uni, after uni she found a fellow human wolf-child for a mate and started a life

  
Mycroft Holmes | Human | 

  * Rank: Lambda
  * Family: Son of Siger Holmes & Victoria Holmes  
Brother of Sherlock and Aragorn Holmes  
Bonded of Gregory Lestrade
  * Info: He is a shadowy poltician  
He never actually planned to pursue his interest in Greg but now he is happy he did  
He is fond of all three of Greg's daughters, particularly Sofia with her sparky nature  
He joined the Watson pack after nearly dying and John healed him

  
Paul Hill | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Son of Melisa & Philip Hill
  * Info: Little boy that John healed

  
Philip Hill | Brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Rho
  * Family: Brother of Kiara Goudeau  
Bondmate of Melisa  
Father of Mara and Paul Hill
  * Info: He is leery of joining a new pack but will do anything to protect his family

  
Sofia Lestrade | Multi-tone brown gold markings jackal | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Bonddaughter of Gregory Lestrade  
Half-sister of Charlotte and Madeline Lestrade
  * Info: She is a very intelligent  
To her family is everything, and despite the fact she is the youngest, is she is the most protective of the three sisters  
She learned shifting faster than any of her cousins, much to their annoyance and her amusement  
Despite her age, she gets bored very easily and has a wide variety of interests and skills

  
Soo Lin Yao | Human gibbon child | 

  * Rank: Rho
  * Family: Sister of Laing Yao
  * Info: She is an expert in Ancient Chinese items  
She used to be smuggler

  
  
## Baskerville Pack  
  
Ande | Light brown mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of four from South Africa.  
He enjoys gardening and wishes to study it

  
Archana | Gray-white mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of five from an Indian group who lost their nest and was taken as a child.  
Learning how to sew because she wishes to be a seamstress

  
Chen Bai | Dark brown tones Rhesus Macaque | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: She was sold by the local syndicate after her family would not do what they wanted  
She likes to work with clay

  
Cleon | Elite chocolate colored wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: First cousin of Qamra
  * Info: He is very combative in nature despite years of abuse and torture.  
When he was small he wanted to be a pack protector, but that was before he was captured.

  
Ekram | Silvery-white mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of five from an Indian group who lost their nest and was taken as a child.  
He is very interested in books and learning how to be an editor

  
Fayre | Blue Russian cat | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Info: She was kidnapped after her family was killed, she refused to take human form and make the scientists happy  
She decided to stay with the Watson pack because she liked the elder-second  
She is originally from Germany  
She decides to learn languages and become a translator

  
Hiyan | White with gray markings mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of five from an Indian group who lost their nest and was taken as a child.  
He has decided to dedicate his life to the Old Gods and studying the various religions of the world

  
Ilori | Mid-light brown mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: She is one of four from South Africa.  
She likes numbers and wants to do something involving numbers

  
Jyoti | Gray-white mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of five from an Indian group who lost their nest and was taken as a child.  
He wishes to be a child care giver but feels odd about being a male caregiver

  
Kao Shing | Mid brown with golden brown markings Rhesus Macaque | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: Bondmate of Li Xia
  * Info: He had only been in capitivity for five years  
He is very protective of his mate  
He is studying to become a cop

  
Li Xia | Light brown with white markings Rhesus Macaque | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Bondmate of Kao Shing
  * Info: She was in captivity for 12 years  
She has the mnemonic gift  
Despite how long she was trapped, she is still an easy going and happy girl  
She desires to make handmade instruments

  
Macrae | Dark gray wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Info: His family was murdered when he was 7, after that he was sold between various 'scientists' until they were rescued by Sherlock and the Military Pack  
He still lives at the pack home where he tries to be helpful but stay out of sight

  
Menefer | White with golden markings mouse | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Twin of Nakia  
Bonddaughter of Briar & Laura Peltier
  * Info: Originally from Egypt  
When Eric was unable to find any family for her & her sister the packs gamma decided to adopted them.  
She is energetic and adapting faster than her twin

  
Nakia | White with golden markings mouse | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family: Twin of Menefer  
Bonddaughter of Briar & Laura Peltier
  * Info: Originally from Egypt  
When Eric was unable to find any family for her & her sister the packs gamma decided to adopted them.  
She is a shy and quiet girl who is slowly adjusting to not being trapped any more

  
Qamra Ferro | Light brown wolf | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family: First cousin of Cleon  
Bondmate of Trey Ferro  
Mother of Speranza Agalia Ferro
  * Info: The only living member of her birth pack is her cousin Cleon, the rest are dead.  
She spent several years living as a caged animal for 'scientist'

  
Sadiki | Light brown with golden markings mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: She is one of four from South Africa.  
Her interest is in animal care

  
Sarla | Silvery white with light brown markings mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: One of five from an Indian group who lost their nest and was taken as a child. She has discovered a passion for cooking and spends a lot of time with Sandra learning and practicing cooking

  
Trey Ferro | Italian golden wolf | 

  * Rank:
  * Family:Bondmate of Qamra  
Father of Speranza Agalia Ferro
  * Info: Italian born wolf with little to no memory of his original pack

  
Wai Qiao | Dark brown with white markings Rhesus Macaque | 

  * Rank:
  * Info: He spent the majority of his life in capitivity  
Currently he lives at the pack house and helps to maintain the property for Sandra

  
Wang Fai | Golden to light browns Rhesus Macaque | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: His parents were killed and he was sold to the science labs as a small child  
He wishes to learn how to be a protector and has asked to take lessons

  
Zene | Mid-light with darker brown mouse | 

  * Rank: Psi
  * Family:
  * Info: She is one of four from South Africa.  
Wishes to learn healing chemistry

  
  
## Devon Pack  
  
Dixon | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: Not sure what he wants to do with his life

  
Janice | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: She looves to write and wishes to be a journalist when she is older

  
Merle | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: He wishes to enter the military

  
Michael Wood | Gray wolf | 

  * Rank: Omicron
  * Family:
  * Info: Because of his behavior regarding Jace Arden, he spent 3 years living as a human working for the pack's omicron Jeffery. During that time frame he realized exactly how badly he screwed up and didn't plan on asking for his abilities back because he decided he didn't deserve such a gift. When John & Jeffery decide he can return to his previous rank, with retraining, he decides he will do everything in his power to earn that and never make that sort of mistake again. 

  
Shelette | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: She is not sure what she wants to do with herself though she enjoys making things with her hands

  
Tasha | Human wolf-child | 

  * Rank: Pup
  * Family:
  * Info: She loves to draw and wants to be a painter




	9. Rituals and Ceremonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include both formal events and religious ceremonies and religions. It is done on request for what all the Ceremony of Acceptance includes, though it will include more than just that one.
> 
> They will be divided into two sections eventually, the top being formal events, the bottom being religious.

## Ceremony of Acceptance

 **Reason** : Parent or parents accepting a child as their own

 **Performed** : The three oldest family members of the new parents escort the child with the mother or its healer to the parent/parents who are to complete the acceptance. The following dialogue is used:

Eldest living family member: "(parent name and clan from) do you accept the responsibility of (fatherhood/motherhood/parenthood) and all it entitles of the (female/male) child born of (second parent and clan from)?"

There is two different ways it can go. **For a Yes:**

Parent: "I accept the (fatherhood/motherhood/parenthood) and all it entitles of the (female/male) child born of (second parent and clan from)."

Eldest living family member: "Then accept this child as your own."

The second parent* holding the child physically presents the child to the accepting parent to be scented and the bond to be formed by placing the dominant wrist against the center of the child's forehead

Eldest living family member: "This is the (son/daughter) of (parent name) and (parent name), may (she/he) always belong to the family."

**For a No:**

Parent: "This (gender) child is not accepted into my family."

**Following the Answers**

**Yes:** a meal is served and the new parents are served by the family, both take turns holding the child so it may adjust to their scent, any siblings that are old enough to safely hold the child take a turn holding them as well. **At the conclusion of the meal the child's name is announced to the collected family.

 **No:** The child is taken back to the birthing room to be kept overnight. The process is repeated the next day. This is done for seven days and if on each day it is a no, on the seventh day after the rejection, the child is taken away to be given to a different family, given to a religious organization, orphanage, or left in nature. During the seven days it is feed and cared for by the parent who has accepted or a healer.

**Notes:**

*a healer or clan leader does this in the case of two parents accepting a newborn or infant bondchild, after the ceremony the child is considered the parents and not a bondchild.

**some clans (mostly serpent types) do not announce the child's name until the end of the seclusion period, believing to name the child before then was to invite trouble.

Depending on the family structure, the eldest members can be purely male, purely female, or mixed.

It is held at one of the four elemental times (midnight 12 am wind, sunrise 6 am fire, noon 12 pm water, sunset 6 pm earth) and takes place at which ever one occurs first after the birth. In the case of adoption it is at the one that correlates with the proper element based on race. Children of Shadow can be done at any time, Children of Light are done at sunrise or sunset, and Children of Dark are done at midnight or noon

## Reflections Calling

 **Reason** :Honor the Sea Mistress. It also celebrates the beginning of Spring by Recalling the past.

 **Performed** :A pool or several pools of water are set up, those participating surround the pools and watch within it as the Caller (person running the ceremony) asks for clear-sight of the past that lessons may be learned for the upcoming year. Within the pool of water, each person can see life affecting scenes play out.

If the Sea Mistress decides to honor the calling there is a chance that she will appear or will cause the waters to change colors, reflecting the hopes and mood of the clan calling her.

 **Dates** : anywhere between March 19 to March 22 on the Spring Equinox

## Day of Seeds

 **Reason** : Honor the Earth Lord. It is also used as a day of selecting and planting according to hopes for the future.

 **Performed** : It is an all day event, each clan varies on how they proceed however the following is most common.

Pot luck throughout the day.

Selecting a pot or planter, some decorate them, others do not because they plan to replant their plant in a proper garden.

Selecting seeds to place in the pot or planter, most choose according to how they hope their year will go.

The rest of the day is spent doing family and clan related events whether it is games, reading, or just spending time together.

At dusk everyone gather in a ring while the Caller asks for the Earth Lord's blessing. If the Blessing is granted then the plants will grow, sometimes there is also a light show

 **Dates** : Either April 30th or May 1st for Beltane

## Dusk Awakening

 **Reason** : Honor the Dusk Daughter, along with the Dawn Son and Shadow Mistress

 **Performed** : At dusk everyone gathers to call on the Goddess of Dusk to begin the process of summer fading to fall.

 **Dates** : anywhere between June 19 to June 22 for the Summer Solstice

## Harvest Flame

 **Reason** : Honor the Flame Lord

 **Performed** : It is an all day event, each clan varies on how they proceed however the following is most common.

Pot luck throughout the day.

Any fruits and veggies grown during the the year, though particularly those from the Day of Seeds, are canned or dried

At dusk everyone gathers around a bonfire, when the Caller summons the Flame Lord and thanks him for a good harvest.

 **Dates** : anywhere between September 21 to September 23 for the Fall Equinox

## Knowledge Seeking

 **Reason** : Honor the Wind Keeper

 **Performed** : It is an all day event, each clan varies on how they proceed however the following is most common.

Pot luck throughout the day.

People gather to tell stories and recall events that have occured in their life, some limiting themselves to the last year, some telling stories from important events in their life. These stories are recorded.

They also have a chocie to read previous recordings and histories.

Just before dusk everyone writes down a memory, then gathers together around a collection of standing candles, where the memories are burned during the Calling to the Wind Keeper

 **Dates** : Either October 31 and November 1 for Samhain

## Dawn Awakening

 **Reason** : Honor the Dawn Son along with the Dusk Daughter and Shadow Mistress

 **Performed** : At dusk everyone gathers to call on the God of Dawn to begin the process of winter fading to spring.

 **Dates** : anywhere between December 19 to December 22 for the Winter Solstice


	10. Character Birth Years or Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most of these are Watson Pack member, there are others that are not as well. This is for those who are curious about where a person's birthday falls if I happen to already know it, though some I don't know at this point
> 
> Like everything else on this file, this will be updated as I figure out birthdays and birth years

**Year** | **Shifters** | **Shifter-Children** | **Humans** | **Gifted** | **Immortals**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
**1966** |  Audrey Lestrade Parker | . | . | . | .  
**1967** |  Thomas Lestrade | . | . | . | .  
**1968** |  Laura Lestrade | . | . | . | .  
**196** |  Timothy Lestrade | . | . | . | .  
**1971** | . |  Greg Lestrade (April 20th) | . | . | .  
**1972** |  Penny Lestrade | . | . | . | .  
**1974** |  Harriet Watson (June 14th) | . | . | . | .  
**1975** |  Emma Watson (August 19th) | . | . | . | .  
**1976** | . | . |  Mycroft Holmes (August 6th) | . | .  
**1977** | . | . |  James Moriarty  
Richard Brook | . | .  
**1978** |  Eric Jefferson (March 1st) | . | . | . | .  
**1979** |  Andrea Watson (December 22nd) | . | . | . | .  
**1981** |  John Watson (October 7th) | . | . | . | .  
**1983** | . | . |  Sherlock Holmes (January 6th) | . | .  
**1986** |  Macrae  
Allen Parker | . | Aragorn Holmes (September 19th) | . | .  
**1989** |  Aphrael Jefferson | . | . | . | .  
**1991** |  Trey Ferro  
Vevina Prier | . | . | . | .  
**1992** |  Tobe (November 18th)  
Shuri Williams | . | . | . | .  
**1993** |  Zara Jefferson (February 2nd)  
Konrad (July 5th)  
Keir (August 3rd)  
Aidan Jefferson (December 11th)  
Marcus (December31st)  
Kao Shing | . | . | . | .  
**1994** |  Loren Milbank (January 10th) Jace Arden (May 20th)  
Dora Weide (September 7th)   
Fayre | . | . | . | .  
**1995** |  Charlotte Lestrade (January 25th)  
Abigail Milbank (June 4th)  
Qamra Ferro  
Lana Lestrade  
Andra Parker  
Andy Lestrade  
Galen | Marcell  
Merle | . | . | .  
**1996** |  Aaron Milbank (June 23rd)  
Leah (October 14th) | Lyle  
Janice  
Claret | . | . | .  
**1997** |  Li Xia | Dixion  
Tasha  
Shelette | . | . | .  
**1998** |  Thomas Weide   
Regina  | Elias | . | . | .  
**1999** |  Cleon  
Nakia Peltier  
Menefer Peltier  
Giovanni Parker  
Thom Lestrade   
Thomas | . | . | Madeline Lestrade (November 14th) | .  
**2001** |  Satomi Watson (June 11th) Sharla | . | . | . | .  
**2003** |  Sofia Lestrade (July 23rd)  
Rayth Lestrade | . | . | . | .  
**2004** |  Anna Petrowski (March 20th)   
Saki Watson (August 28th)   
Katie Goudeau | . | . | . | .  
**2005** |  Kamin Watson (October 3rd)  
Mara Hill |  |  |  |   
**2007** |  Rolan Parker (August 4th) | . | . | . | .  
**2008** |  Rupert Nolan   
Paul Hill | . | . | . | .  
**2012** |  Kaela Miyu Arden (March 20th)  
Speranza Agalia Ferro (May 21st) | . | . | . | .  
**2017** |  Yuuki Erastus Jefferson (December 16th)  | . | . | . | .


	11. Timeline and Correlating Chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was brought about by a comment requesting a "where do the other stories fit" update. I really am not feeling the urge to through at least 202 chapters in 18 stories to make changes in the notes, so here's a matching timeline for those stories and chapters, one that's a bit more detailed than the one on Chapter 1 which gives rough dates & summaries. It took 60 or so hours to compile. 
> 
> I couldn't get an exact date for the graduation ceremony for 2000, however it appears April is when most the finals and graduations have happened in the five years I found, so that's where I am starting this. Since timelines seem to be something most series makers seem to have a hard time sticking to, or there are multiples cause of events that occur that reset them and what not, I made my own, fitting the events within them as such, however, I like my timelines to be accurate for myself, so I cross reference, let me say I have a lot of notes to keep everything straight!
> 
> This will be updated roughly every five new chapters or one-shots, for those that are interested
> 
> One final note: Some of the Chapters are out of order because they back track a bit, there is no need to skip around when reading, they can be read in order, the back tracking just covers multiple events from a different POV, if you do wanna read them in posted order, there will be spoilers for other chapters.

 

# Date

| 

# Story: Chapter  
  
---|---  
1979 May 8 - 15 | [Oops - That's Unexpected . . . Ah Hell: CH 13: Sandra Watson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5042212/chapters/11742566)  
1979 September 20 | [Our Soulmates: CH 5: Sandra Watson - The Letter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5015434/chapters/11744606)  
2000 April 3 - 23 | Formation: CH 1: Last Weeks of Uni  
2000 April 24 | Formation: CH 2: Family Dinner  
2000 May 1 - June 5 | Formation: CH 3: Signing Up  
2000 June 12 - July 24 | Formation: CH 4: Boot Camp  
2000 July 25 - August 7 | Formation: CH 5: Pack  
2010 February 5 | Trial & Error: CH 6: Journal Entries: 2010 & 2011  
2010 January 28 | Seeking: CH 1: Introductions  
2010 January 29 | Seeking: CH 2: Seeing the Flat  
Seeking: CH 3: Conversation in a Cab  
Seeking: CH 4: Lady in Pink  
Seeking: CH 5: Questions  
Seeking: CH 6:Texting the Murder  
Seeking: CH 7: Conversation at Angelo's  
Seeking: CH 8: Chase and Bust  
Seeking: CH 9: At Roland-Kerr Further Education College  
Seeking: CH 10: Afterwards  
2010 January 30 | Seeking: CH 11: Full Moon  
2010 January 31 | Seeking: CH 12: Following Morning  
2010 January 31 to March 25 | Seeking: CH 13: Dealing with Boredom  
2010 March 18 | Seeking: CH 25: Dinner and Questions  
2010 March 26 | Seeking: CH 14: Bill Money  
Seeking: CH 15: Van Coon  
2010 March 30 - 31 | Seeking: CH 16: Jace  
2010 March 31 | Seeking: CH 17: Paint  
Seeking: CH 18: Soo Lin  
2010 March 31 - April 1 | Seeking: CH 19: Codes and Flirting  
2010 April 1 | Seeking: CH 20: Shan  
2010 April 1 - 2 | Seeking: CH 21: Wolf Pack Devon  
2010 April 2 | Seeking: CH 22: Consideration  
2010 April 8 | Seeking: CH 23: Day Out  
Seeking: CH 24: Shifting  
2010 April 11 - 13 | Seeking: CH 29: Thoughtful Days  
2010 April 11 | Seeking: CH 26: Preparations for the Next Pack Meeting: Day 1  
2010 April 12 | Seeking: CH 27: Preparations for the Next Pack Meeting: Day 2  
2010 April 13 | Seeking: CH 28: Preparations for the Next Pack Meeting: Day 3  
2010 April 14 | Seeking: CH 30: New Moon Meeting  
2010 April 14 - October 12 | Seeking: CH 53: Days of Summer  
2010 April 14 - 2011 July 22 | Seeking: CH 65: Reflections and Consideration  
2010 April 15 - 19 | Seeking: CH 31: Frustration  
2010 April 19 | Seeking: CH 32: Bomber  
Seeking: CH 33: Intriguing Day  
2010 April 19 - 22 | Seeking: CH 34: Cases from the Bomber  
2010 April 22 | Seeking: CH 35: Shared Thoughts  
2010 April 22 - 23 | Seeking: CH 36: Together  
2010 April 23 | Seeking: CH 37: Together: Round 2  
Seeking: CH 38: Together: Round 3  
2010 April 24 - May 24 | Seeking: CH 39: The Hills  
2010 May 27 | Seeking: CH 40: May Pack Meeting  
2010 May 27 - 28 | Seeking: CH 41: Buckingham Palace  
2010 May 28 | Seeking: CH 42: Intimidation and Dinner  
Seeking: CH 43: Irene  
2010 May 29 | Seeking: CH 44: Brothers  
Seeking: CH 45: Mobile Phone  
Seeking: CH 46: Crows  
Seeking: CH 47: Crows Part 2  
2010 May 29 - 30 | Seeking: CH 48: Into Tomorrow  
2010 May 31 - August 22 | Seeking: CH 49: July and August  
2010 September 28 | Seeking: CH 50: Lessons  
2010 October 7 | Seeking: CH 51: October Birthdays  
2010 October 7 - December 24 | Seeking: CH 55: December 2010  
2010 October 10 | Seeking: CH 52: Lunch with Mycroft  
2010 October 10 | Seeking: CH 54: Lunch and Tea  
2010 December 25 | Seeking: CH 56: First Christmas  
2010 December 25 - 2011 January 1 | Seeking: CH 57: Christmas to New Years  
2011 January 1 | Seeking: CH 58: New Years Day  
2011 January 1 - 2 | Seeking: CH 59: Into January Second  
2011 January 4 -5 | Seeking: CH 60: January Fourth to Sixth  
2011 January 17 - 19 | Seeking: CH 61: Greg's Daughters  
2011 January 19 - June 13 | Seeking: CH 62: Bond Air  
2011 January 17-June 27 | Seeking: CH 63: Jackal Daughter  
2011 June 27 - July 1 | Seeking: CH 64: Famial Discussions  
2011 July 1 | Seeking: CH 66: Determining Gift  
2011 July 1 - 22 | Seeking: CH 67: Arriving in Grimpen Village  
2011 July 23 - July 25 | Trial & Error: CH 1: Planning and Choices  
2011 July 23 - August 13 | Trial & Error: CH 3: Tracker  
2011 July 23 | Seeking: CH 68: Baskerville: Sherlock's Visit  
Seeking: CH 69: Dewer's Hallow at Night and a Meeting  
2011 July 24 | Seeking: CH 70: Baskerville: the Pack's Visit  
Seeking: CH 71: Healing, Orders, and Dealing with a Murderer  
2011 July 25 | Unusual Healing: Ch 1: Healing  
2011 July 26 | Unusual Healing: CH 2: Waking  
Seeking: CH 72: Repercussions  
Seeking: CH 73: First Healing  
2011 July 26 - August 13 | Trial & Error: CH 2: Conversations in a Basement  
2011 July 26 - 27 | Seeking: CH 74: Meeting the Baskerville Shifters  
2011 July 27 | Seeking: CH 75: Breakfast Time  
2011 August 14 - 15 | Trial & Error: CH 4: Zara (Part I)  
2011 August 15 | Trial & Error: CH 5: Zara (Part II)  
2011 August 15 | Seeking: CH 76: 2011 August Full Moon Pack Meeting  
2011 August 21 | Seeking: CH 77: Dinner at the Lestrade Home  
2011 December 4 | Seeking: CH 78: The Fall  
2011 December 4 - 12 | Seeking: CH 79: Aftermath  
2011 December 4 - 17 | Seeking: CH 81: December 4th to 17th  
2011 December 12 - 14 | Seeking: CH 80: Conversations and Memorial  
2011 December 12 | Letters for John: CH 1: Explanation of Why  
2011 December 19 | Letters for John: CH 2: New York  
2011 December 20 | Letters for John: CH 3: New Jersey  
2011 December 25 | Letters for John: CH 4: Christmas 2011  
2011 December 28 - 2012 January 4 | Trial & Error: CH 7: First Heat  
2011 December 28 - 2012 February 7 | Trial & Error: CH 8: Reflections and Conversations  
2012 January 7 | Letters for John: CH 5: Home of Turtles  
2012 January 11 | Letters for John: CH 6: Lion  
2012 January 14 | Letters for John: CH 7: Arriving in Texas  
2012 January 22 | Letters for John: CH 8: Texas Update  
2012 February 7 | Trial & Error: CH 9: Molting  
2012 February 13 - 14 | Trial & Error: CH 10: Valentine's Day  
2012 February 14 - March 20 | Trial & Eror: CH 11: March 19th onto the 20th  
2012 February 14 - March 22 | Trial & Error: CH 12: Spring Courting  
2012 February 14 | Letters for John: CH 9: Valentine's Day  
2012 February 10 | Letters for John: CH 10: Texas Web  
2012 February 25 | Letters for John: CH 11: Armadillo Tracking  
2012 March 18 | Letters for John: CH 12: Found Them!  
2012 March 19 - 20 | Seeking: CH 82: March 19th into the 20th  
Adjustments: CH 1: Waking Up  
2012 March 20 - May 9 | Trial & Error: CH 13: Family is Important  
2012 March 20 - July 23 | Seeking: CH 85: Mary Morstan  
2012 March 20 | Seeking: CH 83: Conversations Over Breakfast  
Seeking: CH 84: Confrontation  
Adjustments: CH 2: Anger and Shock  
Letters for John: CH 13: March 20th  
2012 March 21 | Letters for John: CH 14: March 21st  
Adjustments: CH 3: Conversations  
2012 March 22 | Letters for John: CH 15: March 22nd  
2012 March 22 - April 7 | Adjustments: CH 4: First Full Moon  
2012 March 30 - April 1 | Trial & Error: CH 14: Shared Heat  
2012 April 2 - September 28 | Trial & Error: CH 19: Journal Entries: 2012  
2012 April 7 - 12 | Adjustments: CH 5: Being Courted  
2012 April 12 | Adjustments: CH 6: Dinner  
2012 April 18 | Adjustments: CH 7: Greg's Birthday  
2012 April 18 - 19 | Adjustments: CH 8: Private Birthday Dinner  
2012 April 20-21 | Adjustments: CH 9: Daughters  
Jackal Sister  
2012 April 25 | Letters for John: CH 16: Mexico  
2012 April 27 | Adjustments: CH 10: Dad Talk  
2012 May 1 | Adjustments: CH 11: Day of Seeds  
2012 May 1 - June 20 | Adjustments: CH 12: Summer Time  
2012 May 14 | Letters for John: CH 17: South America  
2012 May 19 -21 | Trial & Error: CH 15: Jace's Eighteenth Birthday  
2012 May 21 | Trial & Error: CH 16: Late Night Discussion  
2012 May 21 - 22 | Trial & Error: CH 17: Long Day  
2012 May 21 - 23 | Trial & Error: CH 21: Visits (Part 1)  
2012 May 22 | Trial & Error: CH 18: Interlude  
2012 May 23 | Trial & Error: CH 20: Time Shared  
2012 May 24 | Trial & Error: CH 22: Visits (P art 2)  
2012 June 21 | Letters for John: CH 18: Australia  
2012 June 24 | Letters for John: CH 19: South Korea  
2012 July 9 | Letters for John: CH 20: Harvest Mice Nest  
2012 July 11 | Letters for John: CH 21: Negotiations Between Mice  
2012 July 13 | Adjustments: CH 13: Verbal Exchanges  
2012 July 19 | Letters for John: CH 22: Arriving in China  
Adjustments: CH 14: Concerns  
Adjustments: CH 15: Confusion  
2012 July 23 | Adjustments: CH 16: Sofia's Birthday  
2012 July 27 | Unexpected Relations  
2012 August 11 | Letters for John: CH 23: Southern China  
2012 August 24 | Adjustments: CH 17: Moving Forward  
2012 August 24 - September 22 | Adjustments: CH 17: Touched  
2012 August 31 | Letters for John: CH 24: Quick Trip  
2012 September 21 | Letters for John: CH 25: Update  
2012 September 22 | Letters for John: CH 26: Unbelievable  
Seeking: CH 86: Realm of Dreams  
2012 September 23 | Letters for John: CH 27: Amazed  
Adjustments: CH 19: Morning After  
2012 November 28 | Letters for John: CH 28: Europe  
2012 November 29 | Seeking: CH 87: Retrieval  
Punishment  
2012 November 29 - December 2 | Seeking: CH 88: Petrowski Pack  
2012 December 2 | Seeking: CH 89: Reunion  
Adjustments: CH 20: December 2nd  
2012 December 2 - 3 | Seeking: CH 90: Together Once More  
2012 December 2 - 4 | Seeking: CH 92: Pack Home  
2012 December 3 | Seeking: CH 91: Cuddles  
Adjustments: CH 21: Joy  
Adjustments: CH 22: Good Day  
2012 December 4 | Seeking: CH 93: Discussion with the Petrowski Family  
Epiphany  
Seeking: CH 94: December 2012 Pack Meeting  
Adjustments: CH 23: Pack Meeting  
2012 December 5 | Adjustments: CH 24: Lunch  
2012 December 4 - 5 | Seeking: CH 95: Holmes' Brothers Lunch  
2012 December 5 | Seeking: CH 96: Letters and Thanks  
2012 December 6 | Seeking: CH 97: Familial Negotiations  
2012 December 20 | Chastised  
Adjustments: CH 25: Home  
2012 December 21 | Adjustments: CH 26: Dawn Awakening  
Seeking: CH 98: Edge of Dusk  
2012 December 24 - 25 | Adjustments: CH 27: Christmas Time  
Seeking: CH 99: Christmas  
2013 January 6 | Seeking: CH 100: Pleasant Birthday   
Seeking: CH: 101: Charges Levied   
Seeking: CH 102: Back in Action   
Seeking: CH 103: Reflections and Questions  
2013 January 7 to April 24 | Winter into Spring  
2013 February 10 | Smirk  
2013 April 20 | Seeking: CH 105: Emotional Rollercoaster  
2013 April 25 | Adjustments: CH 28: Marriage, Bonding, and Honeymoon  
Seeking: CH 106: April 25   
Seeking: CH 108: Unspoken Questions  
2013 April 26 | Seeking: CH 107: Discussing the Future  
2013 April 27 | Seeking: CH 109: Arrnagements  
2013 April 28 | Seeking: CH 110: First Lesson  
2013 April 30 | Seeking: CH 111: Discussing Hunting   
Seeking: CH 112: Learning to Shift   
Seeking: CH 113: Sleepy  
2013 May 20 | Self Defense  
2013 June 10 | Computer Techs  
2014 May 14 | Summoned to Hunt  
2015 March 18 - 19 | Healing: CH 6: Surprising Help  
2015 June 20 - 21 | Decisions and Declarations  
2015 March 29 - 30 | Healing: CH 1: Helping  
2015 March 30 | Healing: CH 2: Waking Up  
Healing: CH 3: The Offer  
2015 March 30 - 31 | Healing: CH 4: Food and Feeding  
2015 March 31 | Healing: CH 5: Jogging  
Healing: CH 6: Trust  
2017 December 5 - 13 | New Pup


End file.
